You Having Fun There Cas?
by Ally Smith
Summary: Castiel, an angel of the lord has always lived without emotions. He was raised as a warrior for the lord but after spending more and more time with Dean Winchester, he begins to have emotions and those feelings are centered on Sunny Mason. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

The store was closing in ten minutes and she still needed milk and bread and there was probably a million other things that she needed but wouldn't have the chance to get, her hair was scrapped back into an untidy bun leaving loose strands to fall around her face as she dashed towards her local store. In her arms she held her purse, her phone, her car keys and all of the other things that had fallen out of her bag when she'd pulled the door open

"Shit, shit, shit" she mumbled to herself quietly as she stumbled her way onto the walkway, when she began rushing in a straight line again she heard her name being called forcing her with her friendly nature to turn to smile at whoever was calling her but the grin was short lived when her petite body collided with another with so much force she fell to the ground, her belongings cluttering down around her as her elbows landed on the concrete "ouch, holy fuck!" she yelled out in pain as she sat herself up, she inspected her elbows as a male voice began apologising

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't see you" his voice was deep but apologetic none the less "I was rushing to get back to my brother, he wanted some damn pie and the store just closed, he's going to be…" as he trailed off Sunny finally looked up and her breath was cut short as she took in his ridiculously attractive face "Sunny?" his eyes squinted and a smile broke out across his lips "Sunny Mason? Sunshine?" he began laughing as he got to his feet and held a hand out "it's me" he placed his other hand against his chest as while easily pulling Sunny to her feet "you don't recognise me do you?"

"No, I'm so sorry" she shook her head with an embarrassed grin "you seem to know me though" she bent and began picking up her things, jumping back when the strangers face appeared in front of her as he helped her pick up the coins that had fallen from her purse

"It's Sam Winchester" his grin didn't falter even though it took Sunny a few seconds to remember, suddenly her face broke out into a grin as she finally remembered who he was and the fact that he certainly didn't look like that the last time she saw him "you used to baby sit me when my dad and brother went out of town on business"

"Oh my god!" she squealed quietly "little Sammy Winchester, you aren't really so little anymore" she laughed stepping up onto her tiptoes to wrap her arms around him in a hug, he stumbled slightly before awkwardly wrapping his arms around her waist until she pulled back "how are you?" she questioned completely forgetting about the fact she had nothing to eat for breakfast in the morning before work "I haven't seen you since you were thirteen years old, you got tall and you filled out" she froze at her words before her cheeks flushed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I just…I remember you as little Sammy Winchester who had a bowl cut and who invited me to his seventh grade dance"

"I seem to recall you going with Dean to his dance instead though" Sam reminded her as a soft blush crept across his face "anyway, I was just a stupid kid and I'm sorry I told you I hated you before we left town" he placed his hands into his pockets as another soft smile graced his face "if you aren't in a rush you should come say hey to Dean, I'm sure he'd love to see you again"

"Uh" Sunny checked the time on her phone before pushing it into her bag "yeah okay, the stores closed, I'll just be going home to my cat" she blushed again when she realised what she'd said

"Lets go then" Sunny walked along side Sam's gargantuan frame barely reaching his shoulder when they stepped from the sidewalk and onto the road. Sam's hand sat at her lower back as they walked making it seem like they'd never been apart, she remembered him being a smart kid when he was younger, he was always smarter than she was and she was older than him.

"What the hell Sammy?" she smiled when she heard Dean's gruff voice, Sunny was fifteen the first time she laid eyes on Dean Winchester and it had been love at first sight. He was the older boy who wore a leather jacket and sometimes when she saw him he was behind the wheel of his father John's 1976 Chevy Impala, John trusted Sunny to watch Sam even though she was only two years older than him and the first time she spent the night in their motel while they were gone Dean had sent her a wink and grin before he'd followed after his father, she'd been smitten until the day the Winchester's had left Arizona without even saying goodbye.

"Dean this is-" Sam started but he was cut off by Dean speaking over him loudly

"I asked you to bring me back pie" he told him flatly "the girl was a nice idea but I'm not really into sharing, especially not with you" Sunny felt uncomfortable as his green eyes ran over her entire body head to toe before smiling at her "sorry if he wasted your time sweetheart"

"No Dean-" Sam started again but he was cut off by Sunny's loud laughter when she couldn't hold it in anymore

"Oh my god" she giggled "you're still a douche bag" she pulled her hair from her face as Dean's face twisted with confusion, his eyes running over her again but not in a sexual way more as he attempted to work out just how she knew him "you asked me to your school dance and I thought I was really cool then when I got there you were making out with Kelsey Henderson, I threw a drink in your face" she smirked when his face fell as everything seemed to click into place

"Sunny Mason" he grinned climbing from the car and lifting her into a tight hug, she squeaked wrapping her arms around his neck as he bounced her up and down in his arms slightly "little Sunshine Mason, how the hell you doing? You filled out nice" he informed her with a bright grin as he sat her feet back on the floor and took a step back

"Thanks so did you" she squeezed his muscular arm slightly "oh" she couldn't stop the word before it slipped out "uh, wow I just made this really awkward for everyone here" she laughed slightly choosing to ignore the grin Dean sent to Sam "so uh…how long are you guys in town this time?" she fixed her bag strap on her shoulder as she stared upwards and between them

"Just a little while" Dean told her casually "you still living round these parts?" Sunny nodded "well we'll need to get together at some point, have a drink together or something" he raised his eyebrow suggestively

"The day you turned twenty one must have been a dangerous day Dean" Sunny shook her head with a grin "do you guys have a place to stay yet? I have plenty of room in my apartment if you need somewhere to sleep" the brothers looked between one another, Sam shrugged an answer to Dean's unasked question

"I mean we wouldn't want to intrude in your home or anything" Sam began, always a soft touch "we were just about to go back to the motel you used to baby sit me in actually" he rubbed his neck shyly as she shook her head

"You guys get in your car and follow behind me, we've got plenty of room and I'm sure once Lilly sets her eyes on the pair of you she won't mind sharing either" Sunny winked at them before giving both of their waists a small squeeze as she moved between them, she stopped behind Dean and placed a piece of paper against his back "if you lose me" her tongue peeked from behind her lips slightly as she scribbled "this is my address it's not hard to find" she slipped the paper into Dean's back pocket "see you at my place guys" she could feel their eyes on her, watching her hips sway as she made her way back to her car.

In her car Sunny sighed heavily and let her head rest against the steering wheel, when the Winchester's came to town it could only mean bad news, and bad news was something she knew all about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Did you make it to the store?" was the first thing Sunny heard once her apartment door was open "so yeah, I go to make toast but oh wait Sunshine's used up all the bread making her lunches every day and by god I am craving toast now so you better have brought some home with you" just as Sunny closed the door over she heard Lilly step into the hallway "hot damn Sunshine, what else did you pick up at the store?" she asked quietly, her chocolate eyes wide as she drank in the two male figures stood next to her room mate "hi? I'm Lilly Green"

"Hey" the brothers responded simultaneously before they both turned to glare at one another "I'm Sam" the youngest brother was the first to step forward with a hand extended, Sunny stood back with Dean watching as the younger pair in front of them blushed furiously and stumbled over their words as they chatted

"Oh boy" Dean sighed dropping his bag loudly at his feet "Sunshine think I could have a beer? I've been driving for like five hours straight" one hand rested against his stomach the other held his jacket

"Yeah of course, in here" she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and tugged him past Lilly and Sam who were still talking quietly, at a loud exclamation about a whiney band that Lilly loved Sunny rolled her eyes and let out a sigh "you might get a bed to yourself tonight Dean, the way Sam's going right now he's getting laid tonight"

Dean scoffed loudly before accepting the beer Sunny was holding out to him, he twisted the cap off before dropping down onto the sofa and lifting his feet to rest them on the coffee table "you better get your feet back on the floor or you won't have feet at all" she warned dropping down next to him with her legs tucked under her, her knees pointed towards him "so, are you going to tell me why you guys are really back in town? You haven't been back here in…fourteen years so it's gotta be something big" she took a sip of her beer then let it rest against her knee

"It's nothing" Dean told her quietly "probably just a ghost" he took a long drink before letting out a content sigh "killed a couple people last week in the new houses they're building just outside town, Sam thought we should check them out at least" he shrugged before his head turned to give her a small smile

"I don't want you guys getting your ass's kicked and coming back here trailing blood all over the joint" they shared a quiet laugh as the hallway went silent "you guys better say goodbye this time" she couldn't hide the sadness in her words, when the Winchester's had left town first time around it had broken her heart. Obviously she had a crush on Dean but she got on well with Sam, she saw him every day for an entire year and she felt like he probably knew her better than anyone.

"Promise we'll say goodbye when we leave town" Dean gave her a single nod before breaking eye contact as Lilly and Sam entered the family room, the walked in silence before dropping into the free seats to the side of the sofa "so that was either the quickest lay in the world or I'm getting a bed to myself tonight"

"You could always bunk with Sunshine, sort of sucky for you guys to drive all this way to sleep on a sofa" Lilly smirked when she caught Sunny's gaze "oh what? You didn't have a crush on him the entire year they lived here? Sam caught me up on everything"

Midnight had rolled around quickly and Sunny found herself sat alone with Dean who was on his seventh beer. Lilly had invited Sam into her bedroom to 'watch a movie' nearly two hours beforehand making Sunny scared to turn the television down out of fear of what she might hear.

"I miss AZ" Dean confessed after another sip of his drink "I miss the heat and I miss the girls and I miss the cheap drinks, do you know AZ was the longest we ever stayed in once city?" Sunny shook her head with a light smile "I used to hate making friends with kids in new cities, I always prided myself on being cool but I was so socially awkward and it was hard to make friends. I never acted like it but I appreciated you talking me up to people Sunny" he let his hand rest on her knee as she laughed "no, I'm serious Sunny"

"Okay you've had too many beers" she laughed pulling the beer bottle from his hands and sitting it on the coffee table, his body slouched and he fell against her his head resting against her chest "oh…okay…uh" she trailed off before realising he wasn't moving anytime soon so she wrapped her arm around his shoulders softly "doesn't matter how old you get, I'm always going to be looking after one of you Winchesters".

Enough time passed for Sunny to watch two episodes of CSI and Dean was still asleep, his body hadn't moved an inch and his face was still pressed against her chest. She sighed heavily before clicking the TV off, she figured she'd be sleeping on the sofa tonight. Suddenly though she thought she saw a figure standing in the darkness of her front room, her heart stopped as she took a few quick breaths out of fear

"Dean" she whispered pressing her palms against his shoulders "Dean wake up please, there's someone here" she pressed her palms a little harder making him stir slightly "oh my god" she tried to back away as the figure moved closer to her but the sofa was stopping her and Dean had decided he was going to be cuddly "I'm going to die, I'm going to die" she sang to herself in a whisper "oh my god it's going to fucking kill me" she could feel tears filling her eyes blurring her vision, the figure stopped in the light coming through the family room window from the lamp outside.

_It_ looked human, his hair was untidy and there was a dark stubble across his jaw showing that he hadn't shaved in a while, he was wearing a beige trench coat with a wrinkled suit beneath it, his tie had been tugged slightly so it wasn't at his neck but instead hung loosely. If Sunny wasn't scared out of her wits by him the chances of her finding his untidy, slightly rebellious look attractive were very high.

"My name is Castiel" he informed her in a low, steady voice that made her even more afraid for some reason "I need to speak with Dean" his gaze followed Sunny's to the slumped mess against her chest "I need to speak with him, will he wake soon?" Sunny was too scared to respond so 'Castiel' simply sighed heavily "please wake him" quickly Sunny began slapping against Dean's shoulders making him jump awake

"What the hell Sunshine? Can't a guy get any sleep in this place?" he sleepily ran his fingers through his hair then pinched the bridge of his nose "what?" he raised an eyebrow when he noticed the fear across her face "there's something behind me right?" she nodded slowly as he leant forward reaching past her to grab his gun from the side of the sofa

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed "when did you bring this into my house?" she forgot momentarily about the man stood waiting on Dean and focused on the gun Dean was pulling from nowhere "oh my god, I can't look" she covered her eyes as Dean turned quickly and fired without hesitation

"GOD DAMN IT CAS!" Dean yelled loudly before dropping the gun at his feet "why didn't you just wake me up? I just shot you, you stupid son of a bitch" he let out an agitated sigh before standing up from the sofa completely "are you okay?"

"This is merely a vessel Dean, it can be healed" Castiel looked around Sunny's small family room before his eyes settled on Dean again "do you have any idea how difficult it was to find you here? I expected you to be alone" his gaze moved to Sunny "my apologies Sunny Manson"

"How do you know my name?" she choked on her breath

"I'm an angel of the lord, of course I know your name" he spoke as if it was the simplest of things but Sunny found herself laughing loudly, his head cocked to the side while his eyes squinted in confusion "did I say something that could be perceived as humorous?" he looked to Dean then back to the laughing woman

"He's an angel Sunshine" Dean's serious tone cut her laughter short and suddenly she wasn't sure what she was meant to do, while she'd known in the simplest terms what the Winchester family business was in the year she had known them she never once came into contact with anything that they would hunt and kill, now though, there was an angel stood in her family room looking right at her, it had spoken to her and she had sworn in front of it. She was going to hell.

"Oh my god" she whispered getting to her feet "I'm so sorry if you'd just told me you were an angel, I'd have woken him up" she brushed her hands against her shirt to try and get rid of the sweating on her palms

"Alright Cas why're you here?".


	3. Chapter 3

Sunny stared at the two men who were now talking quietly, she ran her fingers through her hair before walking out of the family area and into her bedroom, slowly she began to get changed into her night clothes. Her vest and bra had just been dropped to the floor when she turned and screamed loudly, she covered herself quickly with her arms staring at Castiel with wide eyes

"Get out of here!" she snapped loudly. Sunny was confused, why wasn't he leaving the room? She quickly pulled an oversized jumper over her head as Castiel looked away from her and at the photographs lined up along the shelf next to him, she was a twenty nine year old woman but he made her feel like an embarrassed sixteen year old.

"My apologies" his voice was still low and still steady, his hands hung at his side motionless and his eyes didn't blink as he stared at her

"What is it?" she asked wrapping her arms around herself, feeling slightly awkward and self conscious in front of this…this being. When she finally managed to get past the fact that he was an angel she remembered that his vessel was a man, she had noticed the wedding ring on his finger and she wondered if the vessel's wife knew he was alive or when the last time she saw him had been

"I have given Dean some co-ordinates to go to, you must make sure that he leaves here and goes there tonight" he spoke so casually that it cut Sunny off guard "the angels have been watching Dean since he was a baby, in all those years the only people he ever listened to were his father and you" Sunny laughed loudly and pulled the hair falling around her face into a loose bun

"Dean has never listened to a word I said" she informed Castiel "I only knew Dean for a year and at that I knew Sam a whole lot better" she crossed her bedroom and stopped in front of the mirror before tugging a make-up wipe from the packet next to her, she took the make-up from her eyes and when they opened again Castiel was stood behind her invading her personal space, she stood upright watching as his eyes ran over her "what?" she questioned when he finally caught her gaze

"I…I don't understand" he told her quietly making her eyes squint slightly, she turned to face him but in that second he had vanished leaving her alone in her bedroom, she looked around quickly to check that he wasn't still with her before she finished getting dressed. Sunny gave her hair a light tug out of frustration before making her way out into the family room where she stopped in the doorway watching Sam and Dean speak in hushed voices

"So were you guys just going to leave again without saying goodbye?" they froze and turned to look at her with matching expressions as she leant against the door frame "I didn't think I'd ever see you again Sam, you must be the first man to enter Lilly's room and leave in one piece" Sam blushed a deep shade of red as he fixed his coat around his frame

"I was about to come in actually but Dean said you were changing" Sunny moved into the family room and stopped in front of them "you look like you saw a ghost" Sam joked before she let out a noise and tried to sort her hair as if fell into her face

"I saw Castiel" she told him flatly "Angels don't understand a few things about girls, one: Personal space" she held up one finger "if he wasn't angel I'd have maced him" Dean chuckled quietly as he lifted his shotgun into his bag "two: creepy guys get maced, angels or not" she held up a second finger "his eyes wonder too much for man of god" she held up a third finger "three: you don't walk in, nor do you appear in a woman's room when she's half naked" neither brother stopped themselves from laughing at her as she frowned "surely he can see everything? He's like Santa so he knew I was getting changed, I didn't think angels could be creeps"

"Cas isn't a creep" Dean shook his head before meeting eyes with Sunny "the guys confused, he's…he's sort of rebelling?" he looked to Sam for some sort of assurance "I mean he's still god's bitch but he's spending more and more time with Sammy and me and I think he's learning to be a little human" he smirked

"You're seriously proud of yourself for corrupting an angel?" she shook her head and folded her arms across her chest "I thought having emotions were like a big no go for angels?"

"Everybody needs feelings Sunshine" Dean flashed her a small smile as he shrugged his backpack on "alright" he let out a deep breath "we should probably get going Sammy"

"Uh…actually, I'm just going to say bye to Lilly" he flashed them both a small smile before rushing past Sunny and into the hall. Slowly the woman rocked back on her heels feeling every inch the awkward fifteen year old that used to have a crush on Dean

"Y'know if we survive whatever Cas has planned for us we'll be back in AZ" he told her quietly "and we should go for that drink I spoke I about" Sunny nodded with a small smile "good, good" he ran his hands over his shirt then held one out

"A handshake goodbye? After the hug you gave me earlier? Don't be a douche" she moved towards his and quickly threw her arms around his neck, tugging him downwards as she hugged him tightly "next time you're here though tell Castiel to give me a little warning"

"Of course" he grinned pulling free from her grip when he spotted Sam stood in the doorway "we should go Sunshine" the girl turned as he moved past her, she sat her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow as Sam caught her gaze

"Hug. Now" she demanded, grinning as Sam made his way over and lifted her from the floor slightly "she must really like you" Sunny whispered quietly against his ear "Lilly Green is anything but easy and you just got to third base with her in one day" he sat her back on the floor with a shy smile

"Thanks, we'll uh…we'll be back soon to see you guys" his hand sat on her shoulder before he moved to join Dean in the hallway "see you soon Sunshine".

Sunny didn't walk them to door instead took a seat on the sofa staring at the spot where Dean had been sitting, she took a deep breath before letting her hand run along the material softly. She yawned then brought her knees up to her chest, she hugged them against her body and let her eyes close over sleepily. The apartment had been in silence for close to ten minutes before there was a frantic knocking against the door, she froze until they began knocking even louder against the wooden door, cautiously she got to her feet and made her way to the front door.

She went onto her tiptoes to peer through the peephole only to frown when she saw Dean's face close up as if he was trying to see through the peephole himself, she unlocked the door and pulled it open before being pushed aside as both Dean and Sam tumbled into her apartment, both sweating and covered in blood

"Pack a bag now!" Dean commanded "pack a bag, we need to get the hell out of here it's not safe!" he pushed her into her bedroom "Sam go get Lilly now!" Sam ran past them towards Lilly's bedroom. Dean began going through Sunny's wardrobe searching for a bag before throwing it onto her bed when he found it.

Sunny screamed loudly when someone else began banging against her front door, far more violently than Dean had "god damn it, Sam they know we're in here!" Dean called angrily, he backed out into the hall pulling a shot gun from the back of his jeans and holding it towards the door "Sunny pack a god damn bag or you're going to die"

She began throwing clothes into the bag at a quick pace, grabbing everything she could fit inside "Sam is Lilly packed? Sammy?" he turned quickly to see Sam bundling Lilly into the hallway half asleep, half dressed but scared out of her mind "Sunshine you ready?" she joined them in the hallway with shoes in one hand, her bag in the other and a heavy coat over her shoulders "stay behind me but in front of Sam, these things will kill you if they get you"

Sunny gripped Lilly's hand tightly as Dean counted down from three and pulled the door open.

Everything was happening so quickly, Dean was firing bullets into the people she knew as her neighbours and Sam was stabbing them with a knife, black fog surrounded their feet as Sam shuffled them along and down the stairs. The girls were bundled into the backseat of the Impala, it still smelt the same as it did fourteen years ago but Sunny was too wrapped up in the slaughtering of her neighbours that she had just witnessed.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked followed by a tearful sobbed "can we ever go back?"

"We're going to Tennessee" Sam responded quietly "we'll cross the going home bridge when we come to it, we need to get out of here Dean. They know where we are".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

The house was rundown, it was falling apart and smelled faintly of urine. Sunny was wide awake, every time her eyes closed in a blink all she could see was Sam's blade tearing through her elderly neighbours skull and she wondered how the brothers could live this life every day and still be normal. Lilly's head was resting in her lap as she slept, the woman had fought sleep as much as she could but she'd been awake the entire drive to scared to even speak.

"Damn it Cas" Dean sighed angrily as he snapped his phone shut "why the hell did he drag us all the way here just not show up and tell us what to do" his hands slapped against his side dejectedly before looking at Sam "did you salt the doors and windows?" Sam nodded so Dean's gaze continued until it fell on the two women "Sunshine you should sleep"

"I can't" she whispered "every time my eyes close all I can see is you two killing everyone in my apartment block" her gaze broke away from the wall and met Dean's as her eyes filled with tears "we can never go home can we?"

"They…" Dean licked his lips "they know where you live now and they know you know us, if they got you guys they would do horrible things to you. We won't let that happen-" he was cut off by a sudden presence in the front room

"Dean, Sam" Castiel nodded his head in their directions, his gaze stopping on Sunny "I'm sorry about your neighbours, I don't know how the demons found you I've been working on it but a lot of my powers from heaven have been shut off" he moved past Dean to stand where he could see everyone in the room "there is a very powerful demon in this city Dean, you should not have brought these women with you"

"Did you expect me to just leave them there to die Cas?" when Castiel didn't respond Dean shook his head with a nasty sneer across his face "you selfish son of a bitch, you wanted us to leave them to die! Well we are not like that Cas! We have emotions, we feel guilt even if you don't!"

"I…I don't-"

"You don't understand? What sort of life do you live Cas? You can't fall in love, you can't be happy ever in your life and god knows I'm miserable now but for just a second when I was ripping those sons of bitches apart and saving these women I felt good, I was proud that I was saving their lives and I know Sunny is upset that her neighbours are dead but when she understands that they would have torn her limb from limb to get information on us she'll appreciate it!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "you're alive just to get revenge. You need things outside of work"

"I am a soldier Dean. I was created to fight a battle and get revenge on the people who wrong my father. I don't know anything outside of that"

"But you rebelled Cas, you could do anything you wanted" Dean sighed loudly "I need to get away from here just for a little while".

Dean let the water splash over his face before resting against the counter with one hand and wiping at the water with the dirty towel in the other. His head was hurting, he was just so tired of everything, he was so tired of his entire life and he didn't need a bipolar angel on his ass making every thing just that bit harder.

He let his eyes close over and when he opened them again Cas was stood next to him, too close for comfort "Cas" Dean sighed loudly "we spoke about this, personal space" Castiel took a step back mumbling a quiet apology "what's up Cas? I need to sleep"

"I'm experiencing a strange feeling. I don't understand it"

"Whoa, whoa Cas" Dean held his hands up to create space between them and opened his eyes widely "I…I'm not sure what…what do you mean strange feeling? Do I even want to know Cas?" his voice was panicked slightly, he didn't really want to have to give Castiel advice especially advice on a 'strange feeling' that he 'didn't understand'.

"It's Sunny" he confessed quietly before Dean began laughing loudly "what? I'm not supposed to feel like this about anyone Dean, let alone a human"

"You like Sunny?" Dean smirked like an amused teenager "you tried talking to her Cas? She's a nice lady" he hopped up onto the counter and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees "she could be into you…but then again she was into me…"Castiel looked on at Dean in confused "What?"

"I'm an angel Dean, Emotions are forbidden, especially feelings of that nature, for a human none the less" Dean sighed and raised an eyebrow as his eye's skimmed over Cas "What?" asked Cas the hostility clear in his voice.

"Well you know, you've already started to rebel, what's the point in stopping now?" Dean could see the flash of consideration in Cas's eye's. Dean chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four.

_Her red heels were the first thing he saw on the other side of the front door, he'd let himself in with the key he'd found his pocket but the average brick wall, white picket fenced house didn't belong to him. He'd never seen it before in his life, but those heels, he felt as if he'd seen her in them a million times, they were favourites of his._

_Cautiously he made his way further into the house peering into what seemed to be a family room before he heard her voice quietly singing in the kitchen and moved towards her, his gaze ran over the framed pictures along the shelves he passed and he found himself smiling at picture after picture of him holding her closely, their lips pressed together in some of them._

_Castiel paused in the kitchen doorway and couldn't stop his eyes from running across her almost bare frame as she stood at the sink, her hands submerged in soapy water as she washed dishes. It took her a few minutes to realise that he was stood behind her and she turned to look at him with a wide smile_

"_Oh your home" she grinned pulling her hair away from her face, Castiel again couldn't stop his eyes from dipping south over the black underwear she was wearing "I figured since we'll be alone tonight we could do something special" she began walking towards him slowly, the black heels clicking against the floor tiles loudly_

"_Special?" he stuttered quietly, his breath hitching in his throat when she stopped in front of him and held one of his hands softly while her other hand began to play with the knot of his tie, loosening it then tightening it again in a playful fashion "oh-oh god" he whispered quietly when her lips pecked at his neck "Sunny, what….what are you doing?"_

"_Don't you want me to kiss you honey?" a hurt look flashed across her face and it was then he noticed the wedding band across her finger "I know it's been too long since we had the house to ourselves but the kids are my moms for the weekend and I just thought that maybe we could try and get things right again"_

"_No, no, of course I want you to kiss me" she moved in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck playing with his short hair softly, his gaze dropped to her lips then back to her watery blue eyes "I would like for you to kiss me very much" she smiled widely then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him as he closed his eyes over but he didn't feel her lips so they opened again, he sprung back finding Dean's grinning face inches away from him "I don't understand" one hand ran through is hair as he stared on in confusion _

"_You having fun Cas?" Dean grinned "open your god damn eyes"._

Suddenly Castiel found himself sitting up quietly under the trench coat that he usually never took off, he was breathing hard unsure of what had just happened, angels didn't sleep nor did they dream but he was sure he had just experienced both of those things.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel appeared in the motel room where everyone was asleep. Well everyone but Sunny. She was missing. Castiel quickly looked around the room. Where was she? Suddenly he heard a noise from outside and then someone calling out in pain. He quickly appeared outside and he stared at Sunny as she clutched her elbow, cussing out in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked, watching as her head shot up in surprise.

"Uh no sorry, I'm fine I just tripped" she smiled softly at him, rubbing her elbow once more before letting it drop to her side.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, humans usually slept this hour right? Plus he could see the dark rings under her eyes.

"I can't sleep" she mumbled her smile turning into a frown.

"Why not?"

"Nightmares I guess" she bit her bottom lip softly sighing.

"What are they like?" he asked moving closer towards her.

"Sam and Dean I guess, my parents" she trailed off slightly.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked curios.

"Well, my mom died when I was young, well she was killed, and my stepfather…. He's in prison"

"Why?"

"He was the one who killed my mom, I watched it happen, I'd hid in the closet in the hallway" she closed her eye's and Castiel watched as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry" he said unsure on what to do so he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault Castiel" she looked at him opening her eyes. He nodded and watched as another tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped her eyes "Sorry" she mumbled looking at him with a small smile.

"For what?" he asked confused now.

"For making you listen to me going on about that…" she quietly trailed of again as she stared at the door. Castiel looked over at Dean who was now standing there.

"Uh hey, you ok? I woke up and you weren't there"

"Uh yeah I'm fine Dean" she quickly rubbed her eyes again before walking past Dean.

"What happened Cas?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.

"She was upset?" Castiel was confused on how Dean couldn't see that she had been crying "she was crying"

"Why?"

"She just said she was having nightmares about you and Sam and about her parents" Dean stiffened when Castiel said his name.

"What kind of nightmares?" asked Dean standing upright.

"She uh she didn't say"

"Has she slept at all tonight?"

"I don't think so" said Castiel with a grim smile. Dean frowned and walked back into the room where Sunny was sitting going through her bag.

"Sunshine?" she looked round at Dean whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah Dean?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired" she put her bag on the floor and sat down on the bed. She lay back and shut her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to explain anything to Dean right now. She was tired but she was to scared to fall asleep. She squeezed her eyes tight and tried to block the pictures of her step-dad killing her own mother. She rolled into a tight ball and fought with her mind to keep the memories out. Finally she became too tired and let sleep take over her.

_she opened her eyes and stared at her mothers frightened face. "What's wrong mom?" she asked as her mom hurried her towards the lining closet. Her mother just put her fingers to her lips and shoved her into the closet after kissing her forehead. Her mother shut the door and turned to face her husband. She looked up at his eyes. They were pitch black. He stalked forward towards her mother. Shoving her against the wall. He then started to punch her and kick her. He punched and kicked for a while and then he just stood up and left the house, smirking as he shut the door behind him. Sunny slowly pushed open the closet door and walked towards her mother who was now lying in a pool of blood. Sunny ran to the phone and dialled 911. She quickly ran back to her mother and pressed two fingers to her mothers neck and cried out in grief, she felt no pulse, she fell backwards pulling her knees to her chest as the tears rolled down her cheek. _

Sunny shot upwards and looked around the empty motel room. She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of the bed. She yawned quietly. Where was Dean? Or Sam and Lilly? She quickly frowned as she sat back on the edge of the bed. "Sunny?" she looked up and smiled softly at Castiel.

"Yes?" she asked standing up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just worried" his face crumpled in confusion as she said this "I don't know where Lilly is or Sam or Dean" she told him.

"I think they went out for something to eat" She rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm gonna take a shower ok?" he nodded and watched as she walked into the bathroom, grabbing her bag as she went.

Once sunny had excited the bathroom, now fully dressed, she heard voices. She quickly looked around no one else was here. The voices kept on getting louder and louder. So loud that Sunny had to cover her ears, she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't make out what the voices where saying they just got louder and louder. Sunny got to her knees, her head was in agony. She cried out in pain. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, then the voices just stopped. Sunny quickly turned around, getting to her feet. Castiel was looking at her with a worried expression. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as she cried quietly. He just stood there unsure on what exactly to do. He slowly and unsurely wrapped his arms around her waist. A few minutes later she pulled back. "Sorry" she sniffled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's fine but what happened?" he asked unsure on weather he should sit down or not. She smiled softly at him and grabbed his hand pulling him down next to her. She lay her head on his shoulder softly and said

"There where these voices"

"What where they saying?"

"I don't know, but they just kept on getting louder and louder and louder until you came" She almost started crying again. "That was probably the second most frightening moment in my entire life"

"What was the first?" he asked cautiously.

"Waking up and having my best friends gone, without saying goodbye"

"How is that."

"Scary?" he nodded "I was worried I would hardly eat for an entire year, I knew what they did, so I was scared something might of happened to them"

"So you starved yourself because of that?"

"Kind of I didn't mean to it's just at some points in human life, their just not hungry" she sighed lifting her head from his shoulder, as she turned to face him "can we please just keep this between us though?"

"What between us?" he asked his eyebrows crumpling in confusion. She slid a hand onto one of his and smiled.

"About what we just talked about, about the voices and the way I felt after they left, please?" Castiel looked into her blue eyes and nodded. She lay her head on his arm again and sighed "thank you".

"Your welcome" he said smiling down a her tiny figure as he closed her eyes again. She sat upright as she heard someone come in. She pulled her legs up so she was sitting Indian style on the bed.

"Uh hey Sunny, I didn't know you were up" Dean walked in throwing his jacket over the back of one of the chairs.

"No I woke up like ten minutes ago, where's Sam and Lilly?" she asked getting off the bed. He shrugged pouting his lips slightly.

"Don't know, but Sam just called saying they were going out, did you want anything to eat?" she shook her head, drumming her hands on her knees softly.

"I'm not hungry" she shrugged softly and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She noticed Dean eyeing her a smirk on his face "What?" she asked lowering her arms.

"It's just, I can't believe how pretty you got" she raised an eyebrow, was Dean trying to flirt with her?

"Are… Are you trying to flirt with me?" she asked sitting down on one of the chairs. He leaned down towards her.

"I might be" he said seductively, moving a piece of hair that had fallen across her face.

"Well, that may have worked on me when we were kids, but not anymore" she smirked, slapping his cheek softly as she got up. She heard him groan and she smiled "nice try though, I got over you as soon as you left Dean"

"Why?"

"Why? Cause for an entire year I couldn't help but think what douchbags you two were, I mean I thought I was your best friend and then you just left, and I distinctly remember Sam's last words to me being I hate you" she wrapped her arms around herself trying to stop the tears. She felt two arms wrap around her.

"I'm so sorry Sunshine, I know we should've said goodbye, but our dad wouldn't let us"

"Your dads a jerk then" she mumbled into his chest.

"yeah" she didn't know if he was talking to her or himself so she stayed quiet. They stood hugging for a minute but she pulled back as Deans hand started to dip a little to far south.

"Dean" she growled pushing him away. He just smirked raised an eyebrow. She sighed frowning at him. She'd lost all feeling like that a long time ago.

"What?" he asked smiling innocently. She scoffed quietly, watching as the door opened and Sam walked in with Lilly behind him. Sunny sat down on the edge of the bed a little agitated because of Dean. And she wasn't usually a cranky person. She guessed Dean still had that effect on people.

"Hey Sunny" she lay her hands on her knees.

"Hey guys" she mumbled.

"You alright Sunshine?" asked Lilly jumping down next to her, laying her head on Sunny's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Deans just being a dick" Lilly chuckled quietly and started to braid Sunny's Mahogany hair. Sunny chuckled as Sam hit the back of Dean's head as he started to smirk at the two girls.

"So what are we hunting?" asked Sunny handing Lilly a hair tie.

"We're hunting a demon, you and Lilly are going to wait here" said Dean watching as Sunny's eyes widened.

"You mean you're just going to leave us here bored out of our minds?" he nodded.

"That's exactly what we're going to do, if you come with us you could get hurt or worse" Dean took out a beer and sat down at the table. Sunny started to scowl, there was no way she was going to win. Dean had his 'that's final' voice so she knew there was no point in arguing back.

"That's not fair you guys get all the fun stuff and we sit in a crappy motel room" Sam smiled apologetically and threw her and Lilly a beer. They both took a sip.

"We can protect ourselves" said Lilly. Sunny leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"There's no point he has that 'that's final' look on his face we will not get anywhere, trust me" Lilly just scowled she hated being trapped in small places.

"Can we go out of the motel room?" asked Lilly ignoring Sunny as she elbowed her softly in the stomach. The two men looked at each other for a second. Lilly smiled hoping that she'd won this battle.

"_God why can't you give it a rest"_

"Dean!" she snapped at his rudeness.

"What!" he asked looking at her like she was a crazy person.

"He didn't say anything Sunshine" said Lilly with a similar expression to Dean's.

"Sorry, I'm just hearing things I guess, I think I'm going to go out for a walk" she said standing up and grabbing her coat and pulling it on as she walked towards the door.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" asked Sam. She shook her head and opened the door, stepping out and shutting it behind her. She felt the cold air against her face as she turned. She shivered but kept on walking. She looked around, her eyes landing on a women across the parking lot, shoving her bags into the trunk of her car. A man was just stepping out of the motel room door.

'_God why won't he help me, for god sake' _Sunny gasped, because the woman's lips did not move. Sunny looked away embarrassed as the woman looked up at her. Sunny felt the blush moving up her neck so she kept on walking. She kept her head down, which as her luck would have it, resorted in her walking into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry" she rushed out looking up at the person she walked into. "Uh no it was my fault" said the guy, offering her a hand. She took it and the guy helped her up '_god she's hot'_ Sunny's eyes widened as the guys lips did not move. "Are you ok?" the guy asked his eyes widening as well _'god_ _she didn't walk into me that hard did she?'_. Sunny finally pulled her hand out of the guys grip.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, but I have to go sorry" she mumbled walking around the guy. She walked down the street her shoulders hunched. She looked up at everyone she passed, getting more and more freaked as she heard the people speaking but their lips did not move. Soon the noise got too loud and Sunny rushed into a side Ally to try to escape it. Soon after that it got so loud she had to put her hands over her ears. She cried out in pain before everything went black. The last thing she felt before she passed out was a pair of arms catching her before she hit the hard ground.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sunny awoke she was in some kind of woods clearing. Her eyes settled on Castiel who was staring quietly at her. "Castiel, where are we?" she asked.

"We're in Utah" he said calmly.

"What?" yelled Sunny quickly getting to her feet "What the hell are we doing in Utah?"

"We are here because you are a demon child"

"Because I'm a what?" asked Sunny taking a small step back from Castiel.

"Because you're a demon child I believe that's what I said?"

"I heard what you said… I just don't understand" she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"You were visited as a child by a yellow eyed demon called Azazel"

"Oh my god your fucking crazy" she said taking another step backwards.

"I'm not crazy, your just in denial" he said taking a step towards her "Sam is also a demon child"

"No, no, no do not bring Sam into this, ok?"

"Why not, he's like you?, he can see the future, you can read minds, you were both visited by Azazel as a baby"

"We weren't, and I can't read minds, it's just been a really stressful week, my best friends showed up out of the blue and demons showed up on my doorstep, trying to kill me and now to top it all I've been kidnapped by a sicotic angel" she yelled feeling the tears slid down her cheeks. "Why won't you just take me back?" she whispered.

"Because it's not safe! Do you want to spend the rest of your life in non-stop noise and maybe even pain" Sunny shook her head. She was scared, upset and angry, most of her feelings were channelled towards Castiel. She looked down at her feet, trying to think of a way to escape from Castiel. She had to admit her chances were very low, seeing as she didn't have a clue were she was and that Castiel could disappear and reappear wherever he pleased.

"Can you at least tell Sam and Dean where I am? They're probably worried sick by now" she looked up at Castiel, looking him straight in the eyes. He pondered this for a moment before nodding his head slowly. She sighed in relief, closing her eyes again. "Thank you" she mumbled. When she opened her eyes again, Castiel was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sam was pacing back and forth in the motel room worried out of his mind. Sunny had left three hours ago and still wasn't back so Dean had gone out looking for her, telling Sam he should stay behind in case she came back, hurt. He stopped pacing for a second and looked at Lilly who was asleep on the bed, a worried expression across her face. "Sam" Sam spun around to face Castiel. **_

"_**Cas, thank god, uh Sunny's missing"**_

"_**I know, she's with me, she's safe"**_

"_**Where? Why?" asked Sam.**_

"_**She's a demon child as well Sam, Azazel killed her parents, she reads minds, she doesn't know how to control it. It's too hard for her to handle"**_

"_**She's a demon child, and you knew?" Castiel nodded "Why the hell didn't you tell us before? Did she know as well?"**_

"_**She didn't know, I had to tell her alone"**_

"_**Well where is she?"**_

"_**I c… I can't tell you" mumbled Castiel.**_

"_**Please Cas, please just let me speak to her, she's probably scared to death by now, and she's not the faint hearted kind, just let me see if she's ok" Castiel sighed in defeat and touched Sam's arm transporting them back to Sunny.**_

"_**Sam!" Sunny jumped into Sam's arms when they appeared.**_

"_**Sunny are you ok? I mean Deans out looking for you he's probably more worried about you than I was"**_

"_**I'm fine, well apart from being kidnapped by an angel, I'm good" Sam chuckled quietly relieved that she was ok and pulled her into a tight hug.**_

"_**I'm glad your ok sunshine" he mumbled.**_

"_**Me too" she grumbled pulling away from him.**_

"_**So we're both demon children… weird coincidence, I don't know what it means though"**_

_**Sunny took in a raged breath "So Castiel wasn't lying about before I can really read minds?" Sam nodded silently. Sunny burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands.**_

"_**Sunny, Sunny! Calm down it's ok, hey it's ok" Sam did his best to comfort her but he honestly had no idea what he was doing.**_

"_**How though, I'm a freak though, I read minds!" she said into her hands. Sam sighed and pulled her into hug.**_

"_**You are not a freak, if anyone's a freak it's me"**_

"_**Sam…"**_

"_**No, think about I hunt monsters and demons and ghosts and so many others, I see the future, my mom was killed when I was a baby, I was stupid enough to get pulled back into hunting after I'd gotten out, I could've gone to law school Sunny I had an interview, I shouldn't have left with Dean, when I got back my girlfriend died" **_

"_**No Sam, stop" she pulled away, looking over to see if Castiel had disappeared or not. He was gone. Sunny turned to face Sam again cupping his cheeks with her hands "You never had a choice, your dad practically turned into a monster after you mom died, making you and Dean hunt those…. those things, you didn't go back to the hunting because you wanted to, you chose family, no matter what that's always gonna be first in your family, you and Dean spent your entire lives together, no brake, stuck in those crummy motel's, non of that was your choice, it's not your fault, now me I could've saved my mom, I watched her be killed and I just sat there, I can read minds, I just blurt things out, cause I hear things people think, and they think I'm crazy!"**_

"_**When did your mom die?" she let go of his face and looked away.**_

"_**Two years after you guys left, I hid and I watched him punch her, kicking her I felt as if it wasn't going to stop" she felt the tears gathering in her eyes.**_

"_**Oh sunshine" she almost wanted to scream, she hated the sympathy that people gave her that's why she never told anyone about her parents.**_

"_**Don't get all sympathetic with me ok?" Sam nodded as she pulled back "Now where the hell is that damn angel?" she looked around trying to see if Castiel had come back, she wiped her arm across her face wiping away any tears.**_

"_**Sunny, maybe you should stay here just for a little while I mean" Sunny spun round to face Sam.**_

"_**What!" **_

"_**It'll keep you safe being here, plus if you can read minds I'm sure you can't control it so you can't stop it"**_

"_**No I…. I can't control it but I really don't want to be on my own here. Please Sam" she gave him her puppy dog eyes. He groaned looking away. He knew he couldn't say no to her when she gave him those eyes.**_

"_**Come on Sunny, it'll only be for a little while"**_

"_**But you don't know that Sam!" she yelled "I could be here for the rest of my life!"**_

"_**Don't even say that Sunny, I'm going to find whatever caused this and I'm going to kill it, and before that I'm going to get it to erase everything that he's done to you and me and any over people he's done stuff too" **_

"_**Let me help you then, don't leave me here"**_

"_**But Castiel said"**_

"_**I don't give a damn about what Castiel said, the main reason being he kidnapped me!" **_

"_**You'll be safe here though" **_


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel's POV

Why did this feel so wrong? He'd never felt this way about sending people to their deaths before, so why was it different with her? Maybe it was the fact that she seemed to trust him, even after turning up in the middle of her family room and scaring her half to death she had taken everything he'd said and held it true, maybe it came with being an angel or maybe she truly saw him as a friend.

He suddenly felt the need to stop moving and arrived back at the motel, neither Sam (who he had sent back to the motel earlier), Dean or Lilly were in there giving Castiel a chance to think, he didn't understand the small flickering in his heart beats and all honesty he was worried about them, surely it wasn't right. His first thought was that it was something to do with his vessel but he was possessing Jimmy Novak, there should have been nothing wrong. He sat his hand softly across his chest trying to calm himself down, why did it only beat that way when he thought about Sunny?

As he sat in silence the door opened and Dean stepped inside, he stopped when he spotted Castiel then looked around apparently checking for something or someone but closed the door over when he seemed happy that they were alone

'What's going on Cas? Sammy said you took Sunny somewhere safe? What's coming after her?'

'I'm not supposed to say, I was just following orders Dean' the words stabbed at the inside of his mouth as he said them, he didn't understand it but he suddenly felt angry about having to follow orders, he wanted to be his own man and make his own choices for once. If he was in charge he would never have left Sunny there to die, he didn't know why, he didn't understand why but he just wouldn't have.

'Oh come on Cas, don't be an asshole, what's coming after her?' he recognised the tone of Dean's voice, he was angry too, maybe he felt the same way for Sunny that Castiel did, maybe he'd understand 'just tell me where she is Castiel, I can get in the Impala and I can go save her, I won't judge you for following orders Cas if you let me save her'

'Dean…' he trailed off as he looked away from the other man 'I don't understand…I feel…' he trailed off 'this is wrong, I've got feelings Dean…this isn't right' he got to his feet in a sudden panic, he didn't like this new feeling that made it feel like there was a weight on his heart 'I care for Sunny'

'I care for her too Castiel, so does Sam and so does Lilly, especially Lilly. Just tell me where she is so I can save Lilly's best friend'

'Zachariah is coming for her Dean, she is full of demon blood' Dean's gaze widened as he looked on at the angel 'I'll take you to her now' he gripped his hand around the other man's arm and suddenly they were in an open field, it was empty though 'I don't understand…she should be here'

Then in the silence there was a panicked scream, both men took off in a quick sprint desperate to find the girl that had emitted it. In woodland surrounding them they finally stopped, they both stumbled slightly into a small clearance where Castiel recognised the vessels of two of his former comrades dead and thrown on top of one another, his gaze rose to meet the panicked blue eyes of Sunny who's body was being held in the air by invisible force 'Zachariah release her'

Her body was dropped to the floor and Dean was quick to scramble forward and pull her to his side, Castiel watched as they moved into the woods in search of somewhere safe before turning back to his boss with a grim expression

'Hello Castiel' he smiled with a slightly sarcastic over throw 'thank you for bringing her here, but why are you here?' there was an uncomfortable silence 'oh Castiel' Zachariah smirked 'you've been spending too much time with these meat bags, is she your friend Castiel?' he asked in a teasing tone

'I care for her yes' he confirmed quietly 'she's my friend, I won't just hand her over to be killed, she didn't even know she had demon blood in her and she's almost thirty years old. She's no danger to anyone'

'We both know that's not true' Zachariah snapped his fingers and suddenly both Dean and Sunny came flying from between the trees, they both slammed against another tree where they held tight 'well Castiel, if you are such good friends why don't you pick which one lives?'

'You can't harm Dean, you need him'

'So you're picking Dean?'

'I didn't say that' Castiel snapped 'they are both my friends, they should both live' slowly Castiel withdrew an arch angel sword from within his coat and flipped it so the jagged end was pointed in his boss's direction

'Do you really want to go down that road for these two meat bags? You're willing to die just so they both die in the end? I thought you were smarter than that Castiel' Zachariah pulled his own sword out and pointed it towards Castiel, the pair of them began circling each other leaping forward as they attempted to kill one another 'they are going to die Castiel, you aren't supposed to have friends. If you want to be human he'll take your powers from you'

Castiel's blade ran across Zachariah's chest making his boss fall to the ground, quickly Sunny and Dean fell to the floor gasping for air.

'Quickly' Castiel grabbed them both bringing them back to the motel. When they arrived Sam and Lilly were sat cross legged facing each other, talking quietly 'we have to get out of here now' Castiel rushed around the room as Dean and Sunny began packing their things 'go to Idaho, I'll meet you there'.

They had been in the new motel just long enough to drop their bags when Castiel appeared, his appearance was dishevelled and there were fresh cuts running across his face. His white shirt was wrinkled and stained with blood making the girls gasp loudly, Sunny quickly dashed towards him and ran her fingers softly along one of the cuts

'Cas you need to get cleaned up' his eyes followed her as she moved towards the small bathroom 'I uh…I think we need to talk Castiel' he joined her in the bathroom, appearing suddenly and making her jump 'you should stop doing that to girls, one day you're going to get maced'

'What does maced mean?' she looked at him with a small smile then shook her head

'It doesn't matter' she turned fully with a damp cloth and ran it over a small cut above his eyebrow 'shouldn't you be able to just sort of zap yourself better? I know Dean told me you brought him back from hell, if you have those sort of powers fixing yourself up should be a snap'

'I think my powers have been taken from me, or at least some of them…I tried to heal myself but nothing happened' he winced slightly, Zachariah had been serious when he said the powers would be taken from him and now he was feeling pain, he didn't like pain.

'That's not good is it?' he shook his head, his mouth suddenly feeling dry from Sunny's close proximity 'you took me there to die didn't you Castiel?' he opened his mouth but something from inside stopped him from speaking 'it's okay, I understand that you were just following orders' she ran the bloodied cloth under the water again before turning to face him, this time she ran it across the blood running from under his nose 'at least you came and saved me again right?' she smiled softly as her eyes fell to his lips as she ran the cloth over his top lip, clearing his blood away, he felt his entire body stiffen as she leant against him slightly.

They stood still for a few seconds, eyes locked on separate parts of the others face until there was a loud knocking on the door 'sorry does someone need in?' Sunny called, she was met with a desperate call from Lilly who had suddenly been over come with the need for the bathroom.

'Thank you' Castiel mumbled as they exited the small bathroom 'I don't know what other powers I've lost, I should probably try and find out'

'Okay, will you be back soon?' he nodded, his heart swelling slightly as she grinned 'okay, good'

They shared a look for a few seconds longer before Dean's gruff voice cut between them, saying a rushed goodbye as he pulled Sunny towards him, checking over the cuts she had across her arms and neck. Castiel sighed, feeling defeated as he vanished from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean's POV

_Dean woke, turning in his bed, only to jump back as Sunny was laying next to him, asleep. Dean slowly climbed out of the bed. He looked around staring at the unfamiliar room. His gaze stopped on a picture of him and Sunny. They were both cuddling and he had held the camera up to take the picture. He was confused he didn't remember taking that. "Dean?" he spun round to face Sunny who was sitting up rubbing her eyes "What are you doing up?"_

"_I uh just wanted a glass of water, I'll be back in a minute" she nodded and lay back down, pulling the covers over her tiny figure. Dean sighed in relief quietly and pulled open the door of the room. He then faced an unfamiliar hallway. He quickly walked down the hall and walked into the living room. He saw a letter on the table. He dropped it quickly when he saw that it was addressed to him. He was now freaking out he didn't have an address, he lived on the road. _

"_Honey?" he looked round to see Sunny standing in the doorway wearing tiny shorts and a tank top "I forgot to tell you Sam and Lilly are coming over for dinner tomorrow they're bringing the twins, is that ok?" _

"_Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she looked at him suspiciously but nodded her head._

"_Uh, never mind, if your going to get a glass of water, wouldn't that be easier if you were in the kitchen?"_

"_Uh yeah right, uh stupid me" he walked into another room, hoping that this was the kitchen. He sighed in relief and grabbed a glass of the counter. He filled it with water and drank it. Once he'd finished he placed the glass on the counter. He looked up at Sunny who was smiling at him in the doorway "What?"_

"_Nothing" she walked over to him, taking one of his hands in hers. Dean looked down at their hands and saw the engagement ring on Sunny's finger. He froze 'Sunny was engaged?'. "Dean are you okay? You're acting weird today and it's starting to scare me just a little" he looked at Sunny with wide eyes. He was the one acting strange? _

"_Uh sorry, I just…I uh, I had a nightmare, it's just stuck my head…I'll be fine" he forced a small grin but she simply shook her head in disbelief "what?" his eyes dipped to look at her ring again then back up to her eyes, she smiled softly at him then leant forward and pressed her lips against his. He didn't react but he let her kiss him, he didn't understand what was going on but if Sunny wanted to kiss him she was going to get to kiss him _

"_Lets go back to bed" her body pressed against his softly as she pressed small kisses along his jaw 'can't have my fiancé freaking out three weeks before the wedding, it's never a good sign" she laughed quietly then lay her head against his chest, she wrapped her free arm around his waist slipping the fingers under his shirt to run along the skin of his lower back_

"_Fiancé?" Dean choked making Sunny stand up right with a hurt expression "we're getting married? I thought we were just getting it on while your guy was out of town or something" the hurt expression across Sunny's face deepened "I need to call Sam"_

"_You think Sam's going to want to talk to you?" she snapped "did you lose your mind yesterday Dean?" she held up a finger "one: We've been engaged for a year, at least now I know why you keep putting the date off" she held up a second finger "two: you and Sam haven't spoken in five years, the only reason he and Lilly are coming over tomorrow is because your mom asked to have a family meal-"_

"_My mom?" he cut her off as he shook his head "my mom is dead, she died in a fire when Sam was just a baby"_

"_What's wrong with you? Your mom is alive and well in her house Dean. Is that what you dreamt about? Your mom dying?" her face softened and she cupped his jaw with one hand pulling him down to be eye level with her "baby that was just a dream, your mom is alive, she's okay"_

"_What about my dad? Is my dad okay too?"_

"_Do I need to call a doctor? I think you bumped your head a little harder than I thought last night" she ran her free hand through his hair and pressed a light kiss against his lips "your dad had a heart attack last year, a year ago tomorrow. That's why your mom wants everyone together" she kissed him again before he got the chance to speak._

_Dean's mind was racing as Sunny linked her fingers with his and tugged him along behind her, his eyes raced to take in the photographs that lined the walls. There were plenty of he and Sunny, running from his teenage years up to the age he was at currently, there was a few of people he didn't know but who he assumed were family friends, then he spotted the one with his parents. He stopped so suddenly that Sunny nearly fell to the floor, his green eyes ran across the picture watering slightly as he realised it had to have been recent because he was older, he had stubble and Sunny was in the picture flashing her engagement ring._

_He didn't understand, it didn't matter what scenarios he put together in his head none of them made any sense or made clear out of the mess his brain was. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sunny's arms wrapping around his, she leant against him and pressed a kiss against his shoulder "come on Dean" she sighed "it's only five am, lets go back to bed okay?" he nodded dumbly before letting her lead him towards the bedroom again._

_His eyes raced around the room, trying to take in every detail he could about the life he didn't know anything about "I'll tell Sam not to be a douche when he comes over, you obviously aren't okay" he looked to Sunny as she slipped under the sheets next to him "he was worried about you, y'know" he shivered as she drew small shapes into the t-shirt covering his chest "he can deny it all he wants but I saw it in his eyes" she yawned quietly then pressed another kiss against his neck "I'll see you in the morning, try and get some sleep okay?"._

_The tension was thick around the room apart from the quiet chattering of Sam and Lilly's four year old twins. Both Lilly and Sunny quietly chattered as well, as they dished out the dinner to everyone in the room. Dean was sitting uncomfortably across from Sam._

"_Dean" said Sam nodding his head._

"_Sam, Sammy" Dean tried to brake the tension between himself and Sam. _

"_Sammy? You haven't called me that since I was ten" Dean laughed awkwardly and watched as Lilly elbowed Sam in the stomach softly. Dean looked up to his mother who was still smiling even throughout the tension._

"_Dean, how have you been?"_

"_I've uh I've been good how bout you?"_

"_I've been good" Sunny sat down next to Dean, running her hand across his shoulder. Dean tensed up automatically._

"_Uh, I think Dean might have hit his head pretty hard last night, he was acting really weird" said Sunny, putting her hand on his leg. Tensing up Deans knee hit off the table. Sunny just ignored him and continued to look over at Dean and Sam's mom._

"_You sure he hit his head Sunny it could just be him being a dick?" Sam said making Lilly elbow him harder._

"_Sam!" both girls scolded him. He held his hands up in a surrendering motion. _

_Once they'd finished dinner Sunny had stood up to help the twins off their seats so they could run around. Once she'd done that she and Lilly picked up all the plates and went into the kitchen. Dean cleared his throat beginning to feel slightly awkward in the silence surrounding them. Dean looked up at his mother, still unable to believe that she was really here. "You know mom I'm really glad to see you"_

"_You saw me last week?"_

"_Yeah I know" Dean replied awkwardly "I know, I'm just glad to see you is all" he smiled when she grinned and sat her hand on his, across from them Sam let out a loud and obvious sigh as he rolled his eyes, Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at him "I've put up with your sarcky remarks all night man" when Sam scoffed Dean slammed his palms down on the table pushing himself onto his feet "if you've got a problem man up and say it to my face you son of a bitch"_

_Suddenly both of their partners appeared in the door way, Lilly's twins ran towards her and clutched onto her legs tightly. With another aggravated sigh Sam pushed his own 6 ft 3 frame upwards, he leant forward resting on his fists as he glared at his brother "well?"_

"_As a matter of fact I do have a problem with you" they didn't look downwards as their mother got to her feet, she grabbed an arm on each of them trying to push them away from the table "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you tonight, I don't believe this nice guy act you've got going on. You've never once been that guy Dean, that guy who treats his girlfriend right, treats his mom right, you're even attempting to talk to me. You've never put family first Dean, ever. It's always about you!"_

"_Mom do you think you could take the twins into the living room?" Lilly was the first to speak as she pushed the twins towards their grandmother "we can handle it here, we've done it often enough" she forced a small smile as her mother-in-law sat her hands at the nape of the little girls necks and pushed them softly along side her, her eyes glancing back at her sons before she left the room._

"_It's always about me?" Dean roared, his eyes seemed to flash sending a warning towards Sam before they dipped to stare at the small hand sat across his chest "Let go of me Sunshine" her fingers tightened around the white, button up shirt she'd forced him into then she began tugging at him softly "Sunny, I'm serious, let go of me" he glanced up quickly to find Lilly had already pulled Sam away from the table, she was holding onto his neck and forcing him to keep his eyes on hers._

"_Dean come on, he's not going to give you what you want" his body relaxed and he let Sunny tug him into the kitchen where she let go of him and slammed the door closed, she leant back against a counter, drumming her fingers across the surface. She was pissed. _

"_I'm sorry?" he raised his eyebrows as he shrugged "what do you want me to say Sunny? That son of a bitch has been trying me all night, I'd had enough"_

"_That son of a bitch is your little brother, if I don't get to see my nieces for another year you'll be sleeping on the sofa every day of that year Dean Winchester" she crossed her arms over her chest, resting her head in her hand "apologise to Sam and we'll send everyone home, I'm in no mood to entertain anymore"_

"_You can't send my mom home-"_

"_Then you go home with her Dean, I don't really care to see your face right now" quickly she pulled the kitchen door open again and stepped outside leaving Dean alone with his troubled mind._

_His mother's sofa was uncomfortable, his legs hung off the end and the blanket she'd given him could only cover one half of his body. He tugged it up to his chin, groaning as the bottom half of his body was exposed to the cool air of the living room. He'd gone home with his mom, desperate to spend more time with her, they had gone through photo albums and despite her questioning looks she'd filled him in on a lot of the stuff he didn't know._

_His dad had been a softball coach, his mom had been a nursery teacher, Sam had gone to law school and was some rich ass lawyer who lived in California with Lilly and they're two kids. She'd tried to be nice about it but in the simplest of terms she'd told him he was a douche bag, apparently he was lucky for Sunny to still be so loyal and in love with him after the way he treated her._

_He finally gave up trying to sleep and grabbed the TV remote, he switched it on and shifted trying to get into a comfortable position where he could see it. His face crumpled as the reporter started talking about the memory of a plane crash, a plane crash that he was sure he'd stopped. He knew he'd stopped the plane crash._

_He pushed himself upright as he listened intently before getting to his feet and grabbing his car keys, he needed to go home. The streets had been empty as he raced home, he passed through red lights not bothering to stop._

_The blue light of the TV was flicking in the living room as he pulled into the driveway, he slipped from the car and raced inside mumbling a quick hello to Sunny as he passed her in search of his laptop. He locked himself in the bedroom as he began researching, looking up the names of every person he could remember saving and suddenly it hit him. This wasn't a dream, this was another universe._

_He unlocked the door in a rush only to stop when he came face to face with Sunny, she sat her hands on his chest then ran them up to lock at the back of his neck. He took a deep breath before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, they stood in the hallway for a few minutes before Dean remembered what he needed to do and pushed her away. She called after him as he raced to the kitchen in search of a silver knife, it was the only thing he knew that could kill a Jinn._

_That's what he was dealing with, somewhere that son of a bitch was slowly drinking his blood, slowly killing him. It all made sense now, Jinn's let people live their biggest wish until he killed them, his biggest wish must have been tied between his mom being alive and having Sunny love him._

_The factory was dank and falling apart as he slowly made his way deeper inside, the knife was out in front of him as he made his way towards a quiet noise. He entered a clearing, stopping suddenly when he spotted his nieces stood in front of him _

"_Hailey, Poppy, what are you guys doing here? It's dangerous!" he hissed moving towards them with an out stretched arm "do your mom and dad know you guys are here?"_

"_Why are you going to kill us Uncle Dean?" they asked simultaneously, they held hands as they looked up at him with large, watery brown eyes "please don't kill us Uncle Dean, we love you"_

"_What?" he whispered, taking a step back. He looked up as more people stepped out of the shadows, his brother, Lilly, Sunny and finally his mom "what the hell?"_

"_Please don't do this Dean, aren't you happy here?" Lilly asked quietly as she sat her hands on the shoulders of her daughters_

"_Please Dean, I love you" Sunny stepped forward with open arms "we can get married and we can have our own children, isn't that what you want?" _

"_You aren't real!" Dean snapped angrily taking a step back "none of this is real" he looked to his mom as her eyes watered, she seemed so real and he was so happy she was alive but…but then he thought of all the people who had to die just so he could be happy and he knew he'd never be happy again if he stayed where he was "I'm sorry" he mumbled before plunging the knife into his stomach._

"DEAN! DEAN CAN YOU HEAR ME?" his eyes rolled slightly towards the loud voice and took in the blurred frame of Sam stood directly in front of him "there's a faint pulse, we need to get him out of here!" he felt the needles being ripped from his skin and he fell forward into Sam's open arms.

"Oh my god" his eyes moved again towards the feminine voice next to his brother "oh my god Dean, Dean can you hear me? It's Sunny" she cried, he could feel her hands on his face as they made their way out of the building "Sam is he going to die?"

"No, no he's not!" Dean's gaze moved again when another dark haired woman appeared in his point of view "Lilly open the door!" Sam snapped as he raced towards the front door "we need to leave this Jinn, we need to save Dean. We'll come back for it later".


	11. Chapter 11

"Think you could lay off the hunting for a little while? Just until you're in one piece and everything's not so fucked up" Sunny helped Dean hold the glass of water up to his mouth as he drank slowly, he let out a deep sigh as he dropped back against the pillows "please?"

"Make that water a whiskey and I'll think about it" he joked, he forced a small smile but when Sunny didn't smile back it dropped "oh come on, I'll be good to go hunting again by tomorrow, I can't just sit on my ass waiting for Zachariah and his goons to find us, I need to keep myself in shape, need to keep myself ready for the battle" he coughed again loudly before Sunny sat her hand across his forehead taking his temperature

"You won't be fighting in any battles unless you get better soon" she dropped down on the small space between the man and the edge of the bed and wrapped her arm around his neck, he smirked slightly in Sam's direction and he shuffled closer and let his head rest against her chest.

Spending three weeks straight with someone didn't give you the chance to feel awkward around them, Sunny had already seen Dean walking around naked twice but she didn't get the chance to feel embarrassed by it. They had were together constantly, in the motels they stopped at, in the car on the way to different cities (it was the third in just over a week as they ducked under the radar from Zachariah), the only time she ever got a break from him was when he went to the bathroom or when he and Sam went hunting.

"Okay well, on that note we are going for lunch" Sam got to his feet and clapped his hands together, his eyes skated over his brother before dropping to Lilly who was pulling her shoes on "Sunny call me if anything happens, I'd rather not leave you on your own…Dean's not going to be much help if anything shows up"

"Hey!" Dean growled "I can still aim my gun" Sam scoffed slightly before turning back to Sunny and making a telephone sign with his fingers as he followed Lilly out of the small room. The small woman let out a loud sigh in the quiet motel room, she ran her fingers over the stubble of Dean's cheek before turning slightly pressing her chest even further against his face

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you like" Dean smiled lightly from where he resting, he loved it when girls trusted him "I mean, yeah…uh go ahead" he coughed slightly then shifted so he could breath easier

"Do you remember what the other universe was like?" quickly Dean sat himself upright, he grasped the cup of water and took a large sip "I'm going to take that awkward reaction as a yes, Sam said they grant you your biggest wish…what did you get?"

"Uh" he licked his lips softly then looked at her as she sat up to face him "it was…I mean….my mom was there" Sunny's eyes grew in size but before she got to open her mouth a third presence appeared in the motel, the woman turned quickly and smiled when she spotted Castiel stood in front of the sofa

"Hey Cas!" she got to her feet and rushed towards him, she didn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a tight hug. She shivered slightly when he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her waist, she was sure behind her Dean was motioning, telling him what to do but she chose to believe that it was all Castiel's doing, that he wanted to hug her just as much as she wanted to hug him "what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you" his gaze shot to Dean then back to Sunny "privately"

"Oh okay" she looked to Dean "if I give you one whiskey do you promise to stay in your bed while I step out to talk to Cas?" Dean grumbled under his breath "what Dean?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a damn child" he winced as he stretched "I'm fine, just go talk to him, I can get my own whiskey" he clutched his side as he shifted towards the edge of the bed only to be stopped by Sunny who was now crouching in front of him "Sunny come on, I can't stay in bed all day every day, I'm bored"

"I'll call Lilly and get her to bring you in some pie" she raised an eye brow "is pie and whiskey enough to keep you under the covers?" he paused for a few seconds before nodding and slipping down, Sunny pulled the covers over him then stood to meet Castiel "lets go outside okay?".

Slowly they stepped outside and Sunny closed the door over behind them, she peered into the window to check Dean was still in bed before she turned to stare at the being next to her, she folded her arms across her chest and leant back against the wall "what can I do for you Cas?"

She had grown to trust Castiel, which was strange considering he'd appeared in her front room from nowhere and he'd kidnapped her but she still found a soft spot for him, perhaps it was his innocence? She was so tired of falling for bad boys like…well like Dean.

"Zachariah has found you again-"

"Again Castiel?" she pushed her hands into her bangs and turned away from him "can't you just help us? I know it's all you have been doing since we met…but, I'm so tired of running" she sighed and let her hands drop to her side "isn't there anyway to just kill him forever?"

"He's an angel Sunny…he's already dead" Castiel shrugged slightly, he froze as she threw herself towards him, her body colliding with his as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting against his chest as she cried. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding onto her tightly.

They remained where they were for a few minutes before Sunny pushed herself away from him, she wiped her eyes then laughed at herself quietly

"I'm sorry Cas, I'm just not used to this life-" her words were cut short as Castiel stepped close to her, his body pushing hers against the wall "Cas?" she questioned, her eyes locked on his lips as one of his hands ran through her hair stopping at the nape of her neck, slowly he leant forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Sunny was frozen for a few seconds until she kissed back, her arms slid around his waist, locking at his back as she held him against her. His fingers tangled in her hair rougher than before as he kissed her passionately. They stood for a few minutes, completely caught up in one another before the clearing of a throat caught their attention. The two jumped apart, turning to face Lilly who was looking at them with wide eyes. "I uh I forgot my phone…." Sunny stepped back to let Lilly into the motel room. She looked up again to see Sam standing there rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well this uh this is awkward" Sunny nodded feeling her cheeks burning. She turned to look at Lilly who had exited the room.

"You know Dean's walking around in there right?" Sunny sighed and opened the motel room door. The last thing she heard was Lilly saying "ok fine I owe you ten dollars, I honestly thought she was gonna sleep with Dean"

"Dean, you promised you would stay in the bed!"

"You promised you would get me whiskey!" Sunny's eyebrows crumpled in confusion, Dean was pissed at her and she had no idea why.

"Right what's biting your ass Winchester?" she asked smirking at him, but her smirk disappeared as he glared at her.

"Nothing" he snapped.

"No your pissed at me, why?" Dean shook his head and gave out an agitated sigh as Castiel appeared in the room next to Sunny.

"Doesn't matter" she sighed at him, dropping down on the end of the bed. She looked down at her feet, unable to look Dean in the eye. She felt the bed go down as someone sat down next to her. She looked up to see Dean. She gently lay her head on his shoulder and watched as Castiel disappeared.

"What's wrong Dean? Please tell me" she begged quietly, knowing he could hear her. Dean stayed silent. "Dean?" she lifted her head and looked up at him. She saw the guilty look across his face for a second before he looked away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Lilly had been woken at three in the morning by Sunny closing the sliding glass door over loudly, she'd sat up slowly and through half asleep eyes watched as her best friend poured herself a glass of whiskey, swallowed it in one go then dropped the glass onto the table. When she turned and headed for the bed Lilly let out a quiet gasp finding Sunny covered in blood, all across her white t-shirt it was stained with fresh blood.

Sunny hadn't bothered to climb under the covers when she dropped onto the bed, her arms and legs made her body into the shape of a star before her eyes closed over and she'd fallen into a sleep.

It was 7am now and Sunny was still asleep, the brothers had ran into the room as soon as Lilly had called but no matter how much they tried to wake her up her eyes remained closed. Her body was limp but Sam had checked for a pulse and she was still very much alive.

"You didn't think something was up when she came into the room at three am and drank whiskey? She hates whiskey Lilly, you're her best friend aren't you supposed to know that crap?" Dean snapped, obviously he'd forgotten he'd been giving Sunny the cold shoulder for the last week and a half, all it took was her going into some sort of coma for him to remember they were still friends

"I don't know Dean! Maybe I thought she'd been hanging around you too much and that's why she was drinking whiskey, we all know she's been acting weird since what happened with Castiel"

"She's been acting the exact same as always Lilly-"

"No, she's been acting weird, you just haven't realised because you've been acting so weird since they kissed. You jealous Dean?" the man shook his head with an angry look before everyone's head shot to look at the woman on the bed who'd just let out a sharp breath as her eyes opened "oh my god, Sunny are you okay?" Sunny didn't respond she just shot upwards and looked down at her clothes and gasped again.

"What the hell happened to me!" she screamed gripping at her shirt trying to pull it off.

"Sunny calm down, just relax" said Sam trying his hardest to calm her down but failing miserably. Sunny started to hyperventilate as she tried to take off the shirt. Suddenly water was thrown in her face and Sunny turned to look at Dean. She spat out the water.

"No, not a demon" Sunny just turned away from him and grabbed another shirt from her bag. She pulled off the bloodied one and pulled on the clean one. She started to hyperventilate again, trying to control the tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell happened to me last night? Why can't I remember anything?" she wailed holding her head in her hands. Suddenly Castiel appeared beside Dean, staring at Sunny as she cried.

"What happened?" he asked looking at Sunny confused "Is that your blood on the t-shirt?"

"Just leave her Cas" said Sam "She came back last night a three o clock last night covered in blood and we don't know who's blood it is" Castiel frowned and looked back at Sunny who now had her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Maybe me and Lilly should go out and see if we can find anything?" said Sam crossing his arms over his chest for a second. He looked over at Sunny who just nodded. He sighed and grabbed his coat, watching as Lilly pulled on her shoes and then her coat. They walked outside closing the door behind them.

Sunny was scared, she couldn't remember a thing, whenever she tried it hurt her head. As if she was hung-over but she didn't drink, that often, if she went out with Lilly sometimes she had a drink or two. And the blood, it's was everywhere, it wasn't hers. had she hurt someone? No, NO! she stared at her hands. She couldn't hurt anyone, even if she wanted too. She looked up at Castiel and forced a smile, it quickly disappeared when he disappeared. She looked up at Dean who was looking at her with a worried expression. "Sunshine are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"No, what if I hurt someone Dean or worse!" she started to shake violently. Dean pulled her into hug, resting his chin on her head, they stood in silence for a few minutes Dean's grip swaying them side to side in an attempt to keep her calm, she began sniffling loudly before she let out a quiet yawn

"I know we only got back in contact like a month ago Sunny but I've spent more time with you than anyone we've met, even Lilly's been spending all her time with Sam, I'm all you've got unfortunately" she chuckled softly before leaning back in his arms so she could flash him a small grin "sometimes the only thing to do on the road is to get to know each other better, I hate those games where you ask me questions about myself then I ask you about yourself, but we get to know each other and I know, right deep down that you didn't hurt anyone and if you did I know you weren't in control of yourself at the time"

"Thanks Dean" she cuddled against his chest again only to have him grab her arms and hold her out in front of him, she stared upwards with a confused look but he only sighed and shook his head

"Out of all the girls I've met Sunny you've been the sweetest, even after everything Sammy and I did to your neighbours, after pulling you out of your home, your job, your life even, you still aren't mad at me, you forgave me because you're just so damn understanding…" as he trailed off his green eyes met her blues, he licked his lips softly as his gaze dropped slightly "this sounds so…I hate myself for saying this but I really care about you Sunny and I don't even care that your all full of demon blood"

He didn't give her a chance to respond before dipping his head and pressing his lips against hers, Sunny was too much in shock to do anything and it was a few seconds before her brain registered just what Dean was doing. Slowly she sat her hands against his chest and gave him a light push, he seemed to take the hint and stood back from her, staring with a slightly hurt expression

"How do you know that? The demon blood thing?" her voice shook before she wiped at her lips, shock written all over her face. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked by the fact he'd kissed her or by the fact that he knew she was full of demon blood but she was still stood in one piece.

"Cas told me, he uh…he told me, but I don't care about it Sunny, I really don't. Sam knows right?" she nodded slowly "he's got to have told you about him, that's he's all full of demon blood too. If I can live with my family being full of demon blood I can get over you being full of it"

"Uh…Dean that's a whole lot to drop on someone before kissing them" Sunny's eyes were wide as she looked past him then at him "I didn't even realise you felt that…way about me, we played the flirting game Dean but that's all it was…it was flirting, I'm sorry if I mislead you or, or if I gave you the idea-"

"So what you like Cas? That it?" Dean cut her off with a defensive remark "we talked about your type Sunny, Cas is a freaking angel what the hell does he do for you?" Sunny opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Castiel appearing in at the foot of the bed

"Did I interrupt something?" he looked between them with a slightly hurt expression but Sunny didn't know if her mind was tricking her into hoping he was hurt by what he saw, if it hurt he had to feel something for her

"Uh no, nothing" her eyes shot to Dean who was silently fuming "I um, I need to have a shower but I'd really like to talk to you when I'm done if you don't mind" Castiel nodded then awkwardly took a seat on the bed staring at her with blank blue eyes.

Once she was finished showering and dressed again Sunny stepped into the room again, she found Castiel with Lilly watching the television with interest while Sam and Dean studying maps, trying to plot out the best route for the next drive

"Cas?" he looked up then got to his feet "lets uh, lets step outside" she gave him a small smile before leading him outside. She closed the door over behind them then turned to look at him, she clasped her hands together in front of herself and tilted her head to the side slightly "can we talk about what happened last week? The kiss…it sort of came from nowhere" she bit her lip and looked to the side as he sighed

"I don't understand all of the human emotions yet, I just knew I was attracted to you and Dean always said that when you're attracted to someone you kiss them so I kissed you, I hope I didn't upset you, that really wasn't my intentions"

"I know it wasn't Castiel" softly she wrapped her hands around his smiling at him "and you didn't upset me, I just wasn't expecting it" she mumbled quietly. He nodded with a small smile on his face. She looked down for a second but looked up at him as she leaned towards him. She pressed her lips onto his softly and then pulled away.

"I don't… why did you do that?" asked Castiel with a confused look on his face.

"Because I'm attracted to you too you idiot" she laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, still confused on how she could even feel that way about him.

"I'm an angel, I'm not supposed to have feelings for humans, I'm not supposed to have feelings for anyone" he told her quietly "we are born warriors, falling in love is what makes you humans so much weaker than any other species, if you could get past your emotions you would all be so much better"

Quickly Sunny pushed him away and gave him a confused look "did I say something wrong?" he reached for her hand again but she pulled it away and sat them both in the pockets of her jumper "am I doing it wrong?"

"You can't tell me that we'd better if we didn't fall in love then ask to hold my hand, insulting my species isn't going to favour well for you Cas" she shrugged as he looked on confused "it's wrong that I like you isn't it?" Castiel nodded slowly then looked to the ground

"I shouldn't even be here right now" mumbled Castiel.

"Well maybe you should just go then, if you don't want to be here" she turned away from him and started to walk back to the motel room. Castiel appeared in front of her looking confused. "Fine I'll go for a walk, just leave me alone" she turned and walked away.

Sunny had been walking for nearly half an hour and she didn't know where she was and she didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She was angry with Castiel, how could he say that to her? She knew he didn't understand allot but surely he should know wither what he says is the wrong or right thing to say?

"Your treading on a very thin line, angels and demons don't mix" Sunny spun round to face a man, he looked as if he was in his forties, he was dressed casually and looked like every other man that she'd ever walked past, she didn't know him.

"What?"

"You don't recognize me? I'm not gonna lie I'm kinda hurt" the older man smirked as his eyes turned a famliar shade of yellow. Sunny gasped and started to back away from him.

"No, no, no, no! you killed my mother, you son of a bitch!" she wanted to punch the guy so much so she did. It didn't affect him at all. He didn't even flinch. His eyes turned dark. Sunny cried out in terror and started to run. She didn't know where she was going she just ran, wanting to get away from the demon man that killed her mom.

She ran all the way back to the motel. Then wrenched open the door, slamming it shut behind her. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, and stared at her. Sunny stood her back against the door as she panted for air. "Sam I need to talk to you!" she was freaking out "I need to talk to you now!"

"Ok ,ok look Sunny, just uh just calm down" she nodded and pulled open the door. She looked around for the yellow eyed man and then stepped outside, with Sam following behind her.

"What's going on?" asked Lilly looking at Dean "What are they talking about?"

"Nothing" he said looking away.

"So you do know, what are you keeping from me?"

"Wha? What? Nothing Lilly!" he said in a playful voice.

"Either you tell me or I call Castiel and ask him to get his holy ass down here and tell me what's going on"

"And what makes you so sure that he'll come?"

Sunny looked up at Sam who was staring down at her with a confused face "What's wrong sunshine?" he asked the concern clear in his eyes.

"The yellow eyed man was there, he spoke to me" Sam perked up and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What? What did he say?"

"I… he said that I'm treading on a thin line because angels and demons don't mix"

"Anything else?"

"Nothing important, you know it doesn't matter what he said it's the fact that he was there, he's keeping tabs on me, for gods sake, now both a demon and an angel want to kill me, oh isn't my life swell"

"Azazel won't kill you"

"What?"

"Apparently he's got these big plans for us, which I think involves him not killing us?" she nodded not fully understanding. "Maybe you should stick with us, y'know? If you go out take one of us with you, even Castiel could be with you" Sunny hung her head.

"Me and Castiel aren't talking" she mumbled.

"Why?"

"Uh it was nothing, we just had an argument" Sunny didn't give Sam time to answer she just walked past him and back into the motel room, only to stop when she saw Castiel standing there. "Uh hey Cas" she mumbled before sitting down on one of the wooden chairs.

"I feel that we should talk"

"About what? What you said? There's no point Cas" Sunny didn't look at him while she spoke, she kept her head down and her eyes looking at the table. She could feel everyone in the rooms eyes on her but she didn't look up.

"I don't understand what you want me to say? Do you expect me to fix this on my own? I'm an angel I don't understand humans let alone female humans"

"You know he's got a point" mumbled Dean.

"Oh so your on his side now?"

"Maybe I am"

"You're a pain in the ass"

"Guys calm down, we need you both in one piece, so just forget whatever happened between you so we can get some work done"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

_Sunny clutched the books to her chest tightly as she made her way through the flooded hallways towards her locker, she only had one class left before she could leave for the peacefulness of home and the comfort of her bed. She tried to ignore the shouts of the students around her until they began chanting "fight, fight, fight" over and over._

_She turned quickly and broke her way into the middle of the crowd where she recognised the bigger boy, she'd seen him picking on the small kids in his year but she didn't recognise the small boy this time. There was nothing she could do as the fat kid circled him, taunting him nastily. Sunny bit her lip when the smaller boy was knocked to the ground with a hard punch to the face and the crowd erupted into laughter._

"_Are you okay?" Sunny crouched to be next to him then helped him onto his feet as he nodded slowly, his eyes still locked on the bigger boy "hey" his head snapped in her direction as she began snapping her fingers "I'm Sunny" she flashed him a warm smile before the crowd parting like the red sea caught her attention, she turned to watch who was making his way towards them as the boy sighed heavily _

"_Sam, what the hell happened? You know how to defend yourself and you let that pig push you around?" Sunny couldn't stop her heart from beating a little faster, he had short brown hair and pouty lips and oh god he was wearing a leather jacket, she could feel her eyes almost tripping over themselves as they tried to take the entire picture of perfection in "get lost, all of you"_

_The crowd began to disperse but 'Sam' didn't move from his place next to Sunny who was stood just slightly behind him with her hands sat on his shoulders "Sammy you know what to do" it was then his eyes flicked to Sunny, they were green and great and just so beautiful, he cleared his throat slightly then pushed his hands into his pockets "who're you?"_

"_I'm Sunny, I was just making sure…Sam was it?" the younger boy nodded again "I was just making sure he was okay, I'd have stepped in but that kid is bigger than me and has serious issues with authority" she coughed trying to cover up her ramble but he'd noticed, slowly he reached forward and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling the boy to his side _

"_Uh…thanks Sunny" he flashed her a small grin as he sat an arm around Sam's shoulder leading him down the hall. Sunny could feel her insides turning to mush and she was sure if he did one more perfect thing she was going to drop right there on the floor and then he did, just before he pushed the double doors open for Sam he turned back and gave her another thank you smirk before disappearing behind them._

_For two boys she'd never seen before they were suddenly popping up everywhere, she'd seen them at least three times in the walk from her last class to her locker, then she'd seen Sam again with another small boy as she made her way to an after school class and finally she'd spotted them both again once she'd burst through the double doors an hour after school had finished, they were both sitting on the steps with miserable looks across their faces _

"_Hi" her walking slowed down when she reached the step Sam was sat on, his head buried in his homework but he looked up at the sound of her voice "it's Sunny" she reminded him with a small smile_

"_I know" he let out a shout of pain as the older boy kicked his arm slightly "my brother said I should thank you for staying with me earlier" he told her quietly as he rubbed his arm "so uh thanks" Sunny gave him a second small smile before her eyes seemed to float to the left where his brother was leaning back against the stone, his arms folded across his chest as he watched_

"_Thanks" he gave her a small nod "not many people stick around to help the new kid after he lets his ass get kicked" he smirked making her heart flutter, she was in love, she didn't even have to know his name to know she was head over heels in love "I'm Dean" he held his hand out and she stared at it like he'd grown an extra finger before slipping her own hand into the empty space. They fit together like a glove and if they didn't stand for something she didn't know what would._

"_I'm Sunny"_

"_I know" he pulled his hand back and pushed it into his pocket as her brain exploded, he remembered her name? "what year are you in? You aren't in any of my classes, too old to be in Sammy's classes…"_

"_I'm fifteen" she told him, she didn't really answer the question but if he was a smart boy he'd figure it out, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the roaring of an engine "wow" she knew nothing about cars but she did know a pretty one when she saw it_

"_Wow is right, my dads sixty seven impala, best car to have ever been made" he swung his bag over his shoulder then pulled Sam to his feet as the younger tried to fit his stuff back into his bag "see you around Sunny"_

_Awkwardly she offered a wave and small squeak of a goodbye but in the end she just wanted to throw herself under the wheels of the impala as it tore off down the street._

_Sunny glanced at the address again then back at the building in front of her, they were staying in a motel? Not even the nicest motel in the city, they were staying in the run down motel in the bad part of town that she'd been afraid to ride her bike through. Surely the principal had to know where they were staying since he'd given her the address, shouldn't he have been doing something? She sighed heavily then walked towards the door, pushing her bike at her side until she reached number 18._

_Carefully she sat her bike against the railing and wrapped the bike chain around it, she attempted to sort her wind swept hair and running eye make up before knocking against the wood lightly. There was silence so she knocked again, this time she heard a loud shuffling from inside before door was pulled open on the chain. Dean's face appeared in the gap and he sent her a confused look "hi…uh…I know this is probably a little weird…I'm Sunny if you don't remember-"_

"_I know who you are, how the hell did you find out where we're staying?" his eyes flashed in anger before she cleared her throat _

"_Principal Oliver told me, I just wanted to check in on Sam, see how he was"_

"_Do you come visit every kid that gets knocked in the face?" he sighed when she sat her hands on her hips and gave him a small smile "alright, two seconds" he closed the door over again and took the chain off before opening it fully, he stood off to the side his eyes following her as she made her way inside._

_The room was a mess, there were clothes everywhere, dirty plates piled up in the sink and neither of the beds were made. Sunny looked to Dean again watching as he made a thick salt line along the front of the door, her face twisted in confusion but she didn't question it and turned back to Sam who was sitting on the sofa staring at her with wide eyes_

"_Hey Sam" she gave him a small smile and clasped her hands together in front of her_

"_Hi…?" he looked just as confused as Dean "how did you find where we're staying? Why are you here?" his gaze shot to Dean as a worried look fell across his young face_

"_The principal told me, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after today…I know what it's like to be the new kid" her voice was quiet as Sam stood from the sofa, his eyes shooting between his brother and the strange girl "I know it's a little weird to stop by but y'know" she shrugged_

"_Take a seat" Dean motioned to the sofa as he moved into the kitchen area "I'll get you a drink" Sunny moved forward and dropped onto the old ragged sofa, she smoothed out her jeans then crossed her legs in an attempt to seem older_

"_How's your lip?" she asked Sam softly, he looked down at the open book sat between them before shrugging "how long are you guys staying in Arizona?" Sam looked to Dean who turned and shot him a look_

"_Don't know, few weeks maybe, we travel a lot and dad puts us in schools for the few weeks we're in one place" he bit his lip lightly then hissed remembering the small cut "um…" he didn't know what to say and she could tell, the slight red tinge across his cheeks made her smile_

"_Here" she turned and took the glass of water from Dean's hand, he stood back with an apprehensive look across his face as she took a small sip, it tasted funny, almost salty but she didn't want offend him. As she swallowed more water Dean seemed to relax slightly until his eyes caught sight of something across the room "uh…Sammy, why don't you tell Sunny about our last trip? There's some stuff I gotta put away" the younger boy got the message and pulled a small box from the edge of the sofa "have a look in there Sunny, we've been all over"_

_Sunny couldn't help but grin at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue, she was definitely in love with him. Her gaze followed him for a few more seconds as he moved towards his bed before Sam caught her attention with a small silver blade_

"_Can you hold this a second?" she took the blade from him and held it out in front of her, the artwork across the handle was beautiful "how long have you been at Woods high?" he asked her quietly, his gaze finally meeting hers, she could see just how quiet and shy he actually was. It was no wonder he was a target for bullies._

"_I joined when I was thirteen, I mean I'm really social so the first thing I did was make friends but it didn't stop me getting picked on, they'll get bored of it in a few weeks and if they don't I'm sure Dean'll have something to say" she felt herself drifting off into a small fantasy about him but quickly snapped out of it "besides he said you could handle yourself, if you know karate or something now's probably the best time to use it"_

"_I don't want to use it, I just want to be normal and if normal means getting my ass kicked then I'll get my ass kicked" he sighed heavily and lifted the flaps of the box_

"_What does your dad do that means you have to travel so much? Surely you'd be a lot more normal if you lived in a house in one place"_

"_He's a business man, we travel for his meetings…our mom left us when I was just a baby" he shrugged, Sunny felt a little conflicted by his choice to confide in her, unless it wasn't really a secret but it was a lot of information to share with someone after meeting them twice._

_There was a shrill ringing a few seconds later and Dean rushed to grab the phone making the noise, he opened the antenna and sat it against his ear_

"_Dad? Dad where are you?" he asked, trying to keep the panic in voice hidden from the stranger in the room "right now?" he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh "yes sir, Sam'll be alright, I'll sort something out" he sent a sorry shrug in Sam's direction "five minutes, I'll be ready" the call was ended and Dean seemed to go into some sort of military mode, rushing around the room collecting bags from under his bed _

"_What's going on?" Sam asked getting to his feet once again "is dad okay?"_

"_Dad's fine" Dean forced a small smile before looking to Sunny "I wouldn't do this, I don't trust anyone with Sammy but you seem like a nice kid think you could watch him for like an hour?"_

"_Dean I can look after my-"_

"_Shut up Sam, can you do it? He won't be a problem and you can help yourself to snacks or whatever" Sunny nodded making a brilliant grin break out across Dean's face "thank you, alright Sammy we should be home tonight if we aren't you know the drill, bed at midnight, salt lines, don't open the door…Sunny you can head home whenever you need to get there" he pulled the door open then sent her a small wink before disappearing outside._

"_Is your brother always so fantastic?" Sunny sighed with a dreamy look across her face._

Suddenly Sunny's eyes were being assaulted by a blinding light and she was back in her motel room, she blinked slowly a few times before sitting up and looking around her. Her friends were all still asleep, the clock told her it was six in the morning, dreaming never ended well for her. It was then she felt like she was being watched, she turned and sighed heavily at the sight of Castiel.

"Do you dream about Dean often?" he asked with a low voice "or was that just a dream about your childhood?" Sunny squinted her eyes as she glared at him "what? I was just asking a question"

"Stay out of my dreams. I can't control real life so at least let me be in control of the fake" she brushed the hair out of her eyes "why are you here anyway? Want me to wake someone else that isn't me so you can talk to them?"

"We're in your head Sunny, if you want to wake someone else up you can but I don't think they know what was said between us-"

"You invaded my dreams to talk about the crap you said? And for the record no I don't dream about Dean often, I don't choose what I dream about so don't tell him okay? I'll never hear the end of it" she climbed from the bed and smoothed out her vest "what do you want Castiel?" she asked him sadly "I like you, I do but…you just don't understand and I'm not patient enough to wait for you to learn"

She watched his eyes dipped down over her body then back to her eyes as she made her way towards him "how can you be attracted to me when you don't even know what attraction is? Isn't lust a sin for you and your kind"

"Yes, but I'm rebelling?"

"But you don't understand do you?" Castiel hung his head unsure on what to say. He knew she was right but something inside him just didn't want to admit it. "See, you don't understand Cas, what's the point in seeing someone who can't feel the same way I do?"

"But I do feel, I do feel for you Sunny"

"I thought your people weren't allowed to-" she was cut off by Castiel pressing his lips onto hers. She stood for a few seconds in shock before She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Castiel wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his body against hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Sunny pulled away. She closed her eyes but opened them quickly. "Uh?" she took a small breath and looked up at Castiel. She bit her lip softly.

"I'm… sorry, I couldn't help myself" she didn't answer she just pressed her lips back onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He stood there in shock for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her waist again. They stood like that until Sunny needed to breath, she pulled back breaking free of his grip.

"Neither could I" she laughed and fell back on her bed. Castiel just stood there staring at her. She sat up and grabbed his hand pulling him down next to her. She lay curled in next to him. She closed her eyes and a few minutes later she was asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sunny woke startled. Where was she? She quickly got to her feet and looked around at her surroundings. There was old buildings. Everything was gray and broken, like an abandoned town. She gulped and looked down at her clothes, hoping that she wasn't covered in blood like the last time she's blacked out. She sighed in relief as her white tank top and jeans were still the same colour as they were before. She quickly reached into her boot to make sure that the knife she always kept was still there. She felt it there and gently eased it out of her boot. Finally she started walking, hoping that something would give her a clue to where she was. For what seemed like almost an hour of walking she heard a noise. She froze where she was, raising her knife in a defensive position. She walked toward the noise and stopped at a corner. Suddenly a man jumped out beside her. She lashed out but stopped as the guy jumped back against the wall. "Who are you?" she asked.

"M…my names Andy, who are you?… where are we?" Andy stuttered, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm Sunny" she offered him a hand to help him up "and I have no idea why we're here but I think it has something to do with the yellow eyed man"

"You see him too?" asked Andy once he was on his feet.

"What do you mean see him too?"

"in your dreams, telling you that he has big plans for you?" she shook her head.

"I've only met him once and he didn't say anything but right now I say we get out of here" Andy nodded and followed her as she started to walk.

"Do you know where your going?" he asked.

"No idea but I think finding a way out is better than staying wherever the hell we are" he nodded in agreement and continued to walk. About twenty minutes later they approached a large house that looked recently used. She walked up to the door and placed her ear onto the wood listening. She heard shuffling as if someone was moving inside. She slowly opened the door and ducked, pulling Andy down with her, as the person swung for them. She tripped the guy up and scrambled to her feet holding her knife out but lowered it as she saw Sam lying there. "Sam!" she helped him to his feet and watched as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sunny? What the hell? Where are we?" he asked holding onto the bottom of her arms.

"1. Hi 2. What? And 3. I have no idea, what's going on?"

"Why'd you attack me? And it's Azazel, he's sent us all here, all I know is that where we are is where a lot of ghost's are"

"Why'd you attack _me?, _I was just going to come in you're the one that swung for me!" he nodded.

"Sorry about that" he turned to face Andy with wide eyes "Andy?"

"Wait you know him?" asked Sunny.

"Yeah he has ability's? he can make you do what ever he wants you to do just by asking you, he asked Dean for his car" Sunny almost burst out laughing.

"That would've been a sight to see" she turned to face Andy "I like you so how does it work?" he smiled at her. He took a step towards her. He looked into her eyes.

"Like this, Kiss me" suddenly Sunny took a step towards him.

"Sunny, no uh Sunny stop" he pulled her away from Andy "come on man stop it!" Andy grumbled but stopped the control he had over her. Sunny shook her head and then slapped Andy.

"WHAT THE HELL! I ASKED YOU TO SHOW ME HOW IT WORKS NOT TRY TO MAKE ME KISS YOU!"

"Sunny calm down" Sam put his hands on her shoulder restraining her "Right now we need to find a way out, or of contacting Dean"

"Don't you have your cell phone?"

"No signal"

"God dammit" Sunny sighed and slipped the knife back into her boot. Then something clicked in her mind "Is there anyone else here?"

"Hmm?"

"Like there's me you and Andy but is there anyone else?"

"Oh uh yeah there is, come in" he stepped back and let them in. Andy went in first leaving Sunny with Sam. She looked up at him before she walked into the house. She heard the door close behind her but she was too busy looking at the 3 people standing before her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sunny stared a the five people staring at her in the room. Two girls, three guys (including Andy and Sam). "Sunny this is Ava, Jake and Lily" he pointed to the smallest brunette first then the man and then the blonde girl.

"Uh… hey" Sunny offered them a small wave.

"Guys this is Sunny and that's Andy" he pointed at Sunny first and then Andy who was now standing still for once.

"Hey" Andy gave them a warm smile as he nodded his head. For another hour everyone just chatted whilst Sunny and Sam talked about trying to contact Dean or Bobby or even Castiel.

"Have you tried contacting Castiel?" Sam asked her.

"One of the first things I tried, didn't work" She sighed but her head shot up as Ava screamed. "Ava what's wrong?" suddenly black smoke came through the window. Sunny ran foreword and pulled Ava backwards. A small girl was suddenly in the room with them. Sunny grabbed her knife and threw it to Sam who swung at the girl who disappeared. "What the hell I thought you had salt lines!" said Sunny letting go of Ava to look at Sam.

"We do" he walked over to the window and picked up some of the salt, running it through his fingers.

"Well how did that get in?" she asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" he yelled. Sunny sighed and walked towards the window. She inspected the salt lines and stopped at a break in the lines.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"There's a break in the line"

"What?" Sam hurried over to her inspecting the break.

"Sam, can I talk to you outside?" he nodded and followed her out of the house. "Ava broke that line"

"What?"

"She was the one next to the window, she was the only one who could've done it"

"Ahem" they both jumped round to face Azazel who was smirking at them. "I hate to interrupt this little fight of yours but I need to speak with you"

"So your behind this?" asked Sam.

"Impressed?" asked Azazel.

"A little now let me rip your heart out!" threatened Sunny.

"Oh sweetheart you've already done that to someone else, you ripped his heart out and threw it on the floor" Sunny sank back into Sam. Was Azazel talking about what had happened with Dean? Or the night she'd came back covered in blood. With one look at Azazel's face she knew he was probably talking about both.

"Look just say what you want to say and get us out of here" said Sam.

"Fine, well welcome to the game, also you know how long it took getting the hex- bags up so that the angels couldn't find her?" he pointed at Sunny before continuing "Also, I like you Sam, so I'm giving you the heads up, last one standing wins" and with that he disappeared. Sunny stared at the spot where he'd just been for a second before she faced Sam.

"What did he mean by last one standing?" she asked. He was cut off by a loud scream coming from back in the house. They ran in and everyone was on the floor, apart from Lily.

"What happened?" said Sam as he helped Ava to her feet.

"We don't know, there was this big explosion noise and we all ducked and then we heard screaming, where's Lily?"

"Oh my god" whispered Sunny staring out of the window at the large windmill.

"What is it?" asked Sam walking over to her. She stared, the tears daring to come over in her eyes as she looked at Lily who was hung from the windmill blade.

"last one standing" she told him as she backed away from the window.

They had been gone for three days.

That meant two nights without sleep, two days of only eating when he was forced and even at that it was only a few bites at a time, while Sam and Sunny were gone nothing else mattered as much as finding them and bringing them home did. Lack of food made him irritable, lack of sleep made him angry and drinking on an empty stomach made him violent.

Lilly had opted to stay clear of him after her one and only attempt to make him eat a sandwich, there was still dried blood on his hand from the cuts made when he'd punched the plate from her hands and into the wall, she felt bad for Bobby and Castiel who had to stay him, they knew what they were doing and he needed their help.

"Son will you please just go for a nap, five minutes, you know we'll wake you if there's any news" Bobby sighed heavily as he sat a large book down on the table, there wasn't even any leads so he didn't know what reading books would do to help the situation but still he read on and on.

"You know I'm not going to sleep Bobby so stop asking, I'll sleep for a week when we find them and if they're alive because if they aren't…" he trailed off before finishing the small glass of whiskey next to him, he shook his head trying to get rid of the pictures in his head "they can't have just gone without leaving any clues, why would they leave together? None of it makes sense"

"When does anything ever make sense in our world Dean? It's probably making much less sense because you're drunk and hungry and tired"

"Bobby!" Dean got to his feet quickly "will you just quit already? My brother is out there and Sunny is out there and you want me to take a nap? Taking a damn nap is not going to help us find them!-" he was cut short as Castiel appeared in the room "anything Cas? Tell me you got something, anything will help" sombrely the man shook his head "why aren't you trying harder? You're a freaking angel, use your angel crap to find them, use your connection with Sunny to find her!"

"I tried Dean, who's even to say that she and Sam are in the same place? All I know that is if Zachariah has her she's probably dead by now" Castiel shook his head again and let out a tired breath, for the first time in his life he felt exhausted, being human wasn't working out for him, he didn't like it at all "a lot of my powers are gone Dean, I lost them re-"

"TRY HARDER!" Dean roared knocking into Castiel forcefully, his grip tightened around the trench coat as he held him in place "you try harder you son of a bitch, you use whatever juices you got left in there to bring them home" his face twisted slightly, seemed to become darker in seconds "she loves you Cas and you're going to just abandon her, you're going to leave her to die because you're tired. Well get used to it princess because this is what happens, we get tired and we get hungry but we keep going until we find who we need to find you got that?"

There was a seconds silence before Dean was thrown to the other side of the room where Castiel pinned him against the walls, holding him up from the floor by his jacket "you going to take a swing now? Perfect, go for it you bitch"

"I lost my powers rebelling for you and your demon blooded brother" his voice was deep, rage seeped from every single word poisoning the room around them "I'm becoming human because of you and your brother!" he yelled a little louder "you should respect me Dean, I'm trying my hardest here, you've been given thirty years to know how to act like a human, I've been given three days" his face got a little closer to Dean's "this is your fault, you and Sam's fault"

"Alright the pair of you break it up" Castiel stepped away leaving Dean to drop to the floor, they stared at each other for a few seconds longer until Castiel turned away from him completely "where you going?" Bobby asked in a desperate tone, he was tired of the fights.

"I'm going to go look for Sunny and Sam, I'll up what's left of my angel juices doing so".

Then he was gone, Dean pushed himself into a seated position and let his arm rest across his chest as he took deep breaths

"Human Cas is an asshole" he grumbled getting to his feet, it was then he spotted Lilly stood in the doorway; the woman was wringing her hands in a worried motion and her face had a look of childlike fear across it "haven't been round here in a while Lilly" he had every right to be annoyed, she just sat in the front room watching TV while he and everyone else worked their asses off searching for leads

"I know…I just…I have a question or two" she dropped onto the small military style bed sat against the wall as she stared at her hands again "will Zachariah really kill her if he finds her? Are you sure he wouldn't just question her like you said he would?"

"Lilly you heard Castiel, she's dead if we don't find her" Dean let out a loud, hurt sigh as he rested his palms against the back of his chair, he looked down at his hands for a minute before looking up to Lilly "why aren't you crying? That's your best friend out there, can't you use that freaky best friend connection thing to find out where she is?"

"That isn't a real thing Dean, it just seems it because we're close…I just…I guess I have faith in her and in Sam…besides I don't think Zachariah is the most important worry on our plate right now" she shrugged then met his stern gaze "what?" he made his way towards her and grabbed her throat with one strong hand

"What do you know Lilly? So help me you better tell me where they are or I will freaking kill you right now" his mouth became a snarl as he looked on at the helpless woman "tell me!" he roared pressing harder as she began to cry

"I know…I know where they are!".

There was a pistol sat on the wooden table, at one end sat Sunny with tears rolling down her cheeks, at the other sat Sam with watery eyes and a pensive look. They were both staring at the gun, they had started to talk about what they should do now they were the only two left but when Sunny burst into tears they had stopped. They had been silent for almost an hour now, it wasn't a comfortable silence though, it slashed out at Sunny's throat anytime she felt brave enough to finally speak.

"We need to decide what we're going to do Sunny" Sam told her finally "we can't just sit here and stare at a gun, Azazel only needs one of us, I want you to shoot me okay? You can just kill me and then Dean will find you and you guys can keep hunting together" he forced a small smile as Sunny shook her head

"Either we both go or neither or us go do you hear me? If we need to we'll do some sort of pact, I'm not going to kill you Sammy, please don't ask me to do that" she shook her head as she looked over him "neither of us are going to die here Sam..besides, even if I could kill you I'd be safer killing myself before Dean found me."

"Actually one of you will" they both jumped at Zachariah's voice "you still haven't clicked onto Azazel's plan yet?" he shook his head "and you two are supposed to be the smart ones" his smart shoes carried him across the untidy ground before he pulled a chair out and took a seat "I'm here to make a deal with you Sunny, call it a little extra persuasion"

"You leave her alone Zachariah" Sam warned quietly as he pulled Sunny to stand behind him "she's got nothing to do with this world"

With a simple wrist flick Sam was tumbling to the ground clutching his stomach as he fell, he let out a loud groan of pain as he rolled onto his side and back again still clutching his stomach.

"What did you do to him? STOP DOING WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING!"

"Stomach cancer, stage four…this should help you make the right choice in what I'm about to propose. Okay, Sunny…you're the only person that Dean ever listens too and fully trusts their judgement-"

"Are you kidding? He never listens to me! Why does everyone seem to think he listens? DON'T YOU WATCH HIM?"

"If you agree to get him to say yes Sam gets all better, you two get out of here, Azazel doesn't start the apocalypse and we all live happily ever after…it's even possible that when Michael is done using Dean as a wet suit he'll be good as new"

"D-Don't do it" Sam choked from his place on the floor, his face pressed into a small puddle of blood that he'd coughed up "don't" he pleaded as he attempted to sit up slightly only to fall to the ground again

"The apocalypse? THIS IS THE START OF THE APOCALYPSE! OH DEAR GOD" Sunny cried collapsing onto one of the wooden chairs, she looked to Sam dying on the floor then back to the angel in front of her "I thought you angels were supposed to be kind and compassionate, he's dying!"

"We're not all as fond of humans as Castiel is. You could stop his suffering, you can save him right now all you need to do is say yes Sunny" he stood up and stepped towards her with a hand held out "save Sam, save the world Sunny" she opened her mouth to answer but the door was kicked in, she had never been so happy to see Dean Winchester's stupid face in all her life

"Sunny are you hurt?" he asked keeping the archangel sword in Zachariah's direction

"No but Sam, he gave Sam cancer!" she screeched, tears filling her eyes as Bobby and Castiel rushed into the room "Cas you need to save him, do something"

"Sunny just say yes" her gave shot to Zachariah

"Say no Sunny, Cas can help Sam, say no to whatever he's asking" her eyes shot to Dean who was crouched down next to Castiel who was leaning over Sam

"No" when she turned again Zachariah was stood in front of her, he raised his hand and pressed two fingers against her forehead and suddenly the room was empty and she was alone.


	16. Chapter 16

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GET HIM TO SAY YES!" the man screamed violently before lashing out with the small blade again "YOU COULD HAVE TURNED THIS WORLD INTO A PARADISE!" he lashed out again, cutting the side of her neck sharply. She was trying to scream, she was trying to break free but she was held in place by thick leather straps and her mouth gagged to stop the sounds of her screams being heard "I'm going to give you one more chance to agree to what we're asking or you're going to die in his place, do you hear me?" she let out a muffled cry as she closed her eyes over trying desperately to imagine that she was in different place but the man in front of her was going to make sure she was knew where she was.

"I'm going to phone Dean, you're going to tell him where you are so he'll come get you and then when he gets here you're going to get him to say yes to Zachariah, you hear me?" he got in her face, the tip of the blade pressed on the underside of her chin "do you understand me?" he pressed the blade a little harder making her let out a loud squeal of fear as her body shook.

She didn't know this world, she didn't understand how something she had grown up believing were good could be so violent. She couldn't even see below the leather strap across her bare chest, she couldn't see the blood but she could feel it creeping across her stomach and down her legs. She could feel her life slipping away in every cut he'd made across her flesh.

"Are you going to do it?" there was a few seconds silence before Sunny blinked twice, she couldn't answer him but he took it as a yes. He pulled the cloth from her mouth and moved away from her, throwing the knife onto a tool table. Sunny's mouth ached and every time she opened and closed it try and get some feeling back she was sure she swallowed a little more blood.

He returned holding her cell phone out towards her, the phone didn't even ring for a second before Dean answered in a panicked tone

"Sunny! Sunny where are you? Castiel's been looking all over but his angel juice is almost done, just tell me where you are and we'll come get you, are the angels with you? Are you alone?"

"DON'T COME DEAN THEY WANT YOU TO SAY YES! DON'T COME!" she screamed, the angel ended the call quickly and landed a swift slap across her face. Her cheek stung from where the angel had hit her. She let out a muffled cry as she swallowed more blood.

Dean's green eyes were locked on his phone as Sunny's painful cries played over in his mind, he looked around everyone in the room who were all staring back at him with the same worried expression "tell me you tracked that call, tell me you can find out where she is" his words were almost a quiet beg as he got to his feet, he moved towards Sam who's eyes ducked down to the laptop screen where he let out a quiet, almost unbelieving laugh "what? What've you got?"

"We got her, we got a location. I thought with them being angels that they'd be smart enough to create a signal blocker for her cell phone, especially if they were going to use it to call one of us" the fell silent and Sam seemed to click "they wanted us to find them…you aren't actually thinking of going are you?"

"Sunny's there, I need to go and help her" he shrugged on his leather jacket and reached for his duffle bag "you all need to stay here" he commanded as they began getting to their feet "it's me they want, there's no need for an unnecessary body count" he swung the bag over his shoulder "don't follow me, I'll get Sunny and I'll bring her back. Alone" he pulled the back door open and turned to look at them again "seriously, I'd recognise your rust bucket anywhere Bobby, stay away" with a final warning he quickly made his way out to the impala.

He drove for nearly an hour, hoping the entire way that he wasn't too late. A small part of him knew the angels would keep her alive until he got there, the only reason she was gone was because of him and if they hurt her he'd have to live with it for the rest of his life. Sunny was just another innocent party he'd somehow handed to an early grave.

The sun was beginning to rise when the old warehouse came into view, if it was anyone but Sunny inside he'd have made a joke. He brought the old car to a stop outside and took a few seconds to work out his next move, he didn't know what would be inside and he didn't even have an Arch Angel sword to deal with the angels, he realised then how completely unprepared he was.

In his silence there was a small knock against the glass making him jump, he turned quickly with his gun pointed but it tumbled from his hands when he found Sam peering inside with a wide smile "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dean roared as he pushed the door open and clambered out

"Look Castiel wants to help, he's got a plan okay, just hurry up" the men raced towards the closed door where they stopped in front of Castiel, all three closed their eyes over for a few seconds at the sound of Sunny screaming from inside "we need to hurry Cas, they're going to kill her" Sam whispered

"I'll return for Zachariah. Stay outside until it's clear" the doors were thrown open by an invisible force and Castiel made his way inside, the brothers watched as he stopped in the centre of the warehouse "come on, I'll kill every single one of you" quickly a group of five well dressed angels appeared from nowhere and began circling him, suddenly his white buttoned shirt was ripped open and his palm was slapped against the bloody outline of a spell used to make angels disappear.

When the room was empty the brothers rushed towards the smaller room where Sunny's crying was now a quiet whimpering, Dean swiftly brought the door to the ground with one kick and they tumbled inside, they both moved towards her quickly and began untying her arms, Dean removed the gag and she desperately tried to speak

"Shush, shush, come on Sunny stay with me alright? We're going to get you out of here and we'll get you all fixed up okay?" he forced a small smile as her top half fell limply into his open arms "oh you're naked, I can deal with that" they stopped suddenly at the sound of a slightly sarcastic clapping, Dean peered over his shoulder and let out an angry sigh "son of a bitch, I knew it couldn't be this easy"

"Great plan sending Castiel in first, I'm sure he's still in one piece where he's ended up…he must really care for her to put himself through that" Zachariah smirked as he stepped forward from the shadows, two bulkier angels in suits following behind him "first of all" he flicked both wrists sending Dean and Sam against the wall "you should hang around" he laughed at his own joke before frowning at the angry looks across the brother's faces "oh come on, that was hilarious" he followed Dean's gaze to woman hanging forward, bleeding onto his floors "oh man" with a second flick of his wrist Sunny was forced upright again and the buckles began fastening themselves "can't have her bleeding everywhere, it'll be a pain to clean up again"

The short man stepped forward and stood in front of Dean, his eyes moving from head to toe taking in everything about the man "you should have just said yes Dean, everything could have been fine and dandy and the apocalypse could have been stopped. Just say yes Dean"

"Never" Dean hissed as loudly as he could manage, suddenly Sam was dropped to the floor where he remained for a few seconds before looking up in bewilderment "Sammy, Sammy kill this son of a bitch, make his feathery ass crispy"

"Not so fast Sam" Zachariah snapped his fingers and right away Sam began clutching his chest, trying desperately to suck in air that didn't seem to go anywhere "so, do you need anymore persuasion to yes Mr Winchester?" Dean shook his head angry

"No" he stated angrily

"Okay, so you need some more help huh?" he snapped his fingers again and for the first time since they arrived Sunny's eyes shot open, her chest began heaving beneath the leather strap as she tried to breath "I've taken away their lungs Dean, the way I see if Sam has oh…a minute a half to live…and the state Sunny is in…well, even less I'm afraid" he shrugged his shoulders as if it was the most casual thing in the world "all you need to do is say yes and Sunny will healed, Sam will get his lungs back…and the world will be an all around better place to live in"

Dean's mind began going into overdrive, he needed to save everyone but he couldn't back down and become some angels condom when he didn't even know what he was going to be doing. Slowly his gaze moved up to meet Zachariah's who was tapping his watch in a condescending manner "well Dean?"

Behind Zachariah a figure appeared, he looked a little bit like a tax accountant that had one too many after work and got into a bar brawl, his hair was untidy and there was blood dripping from several spots on his face, his suit was untidy with the tie loosened and to the side "hey Castiel" Zachariah turned and tried to remain composed over just how closer Castiel was

"Return their lungs now" he demanded in a low, angry voice "these people are my friends, return their lungs NOW!" Zachariah didn't move for a few seconds until he felt Castiel's sword plunge into his stomach, his mouth fell open before a bright white light rushed past and filled the room. When Zachariah's corpse fell to the floor Castiel was quick to step over it and snap his own fingers giving both Sam and Sunny their lungs back as Dean fell to the floor.

Castiel held his head for a few moments before collapsing to the floor, Sam crawled his way towards him still trying to breathe in as much air as he could while Dean rushed towards Sunny. He made his way through the straps quickly untying them with one hand and catching her body as she fell forward against him covering his clothes in her spilled blood

"Hey Sunny, it's Dean. Just stick with me okay? We're going to get you back to Bobby's and we're going to fix you, for real this time" he grabbed her clothes from the heap on the floor and attempted to lift her further only to stop when he felt her palms pressing weakly against his chest

"Say no, don't say yes" she pleaded quietly before her head lulled back and her eyes closed over.


	17. Chapter 17

It felt like she had been out for a few minutes, an hour tops and when Sunny's eyes finally burst open joined by a large gasp of air that her lungs had sorely missed she was greeted by Castiel's face directly in front of her own, only a few centimetres between them. At first she let out a hoarse yelp of fright then she slipped off of the small military style bed, the thud and her loud hiss of pain caught both Sam and Dean's attention.

The two ran in from the kitchen and quickly helped her back onto the bed, trying to avoid her cuts with their hands but it was hard when 90 percent of her flesh was violent gashes. Sam held a glass of water out to her before they both took seats in the room "what happened?" Dean asked quietly

"I woke up to Castiel's face" she moved her hand slowly to show how close the angel had been "here" she let out a quiet groan as her entire body ached "did you say yes?" she asked softly, smiling lightly when Dean shook his head "good" she coughed and rolled onto her side hissing out again "what happened to Zachariah?"

"Cas killed him" Dean sounded oddly proud as he spoke, Sunny moved slightly so she could see Castiel only to frown when she found him eating a packet of chips loudly, Dean followed her gaze and let out a small sigh "he's uh…he's almost human, he's almost completely yours" Dean shrugged.

"Where's Lilly?" she asked quietly "I need my best friend right now" she rolled onto her back and stretched slightly trying to get comfortable on the spring filled mattress. After a few seconds no one answered her "where's Lilly?" she asked again in a worried tone "did something get her? Did something hurt her?" she sat up quickly in a panic then attempted to get to her feet, only to tumble unsteadily into Dean's awaiting arms "Dean tell me where she is, please" her fingers tightened around his sleeves as he pushed her back onto her feet. He looked once more to Sam and then to Castiel who had matching grim looks

"She's uh…she's locked in the basement" he told her sternly before turning away picking up his gun, he ignored her questioning looks as he began taking it apart to check it was okay

"What do you mean 'she's uh…she's locked in the basement?"" Sunny mocked his voice and pointed to the hallway "why is she there? Go let her out! Everything is safe now, I'm okay and we're all here, you can let her out" she looked to Sam "Sam? Sam she's your girlfriend, why would you keep her down there? You love her!"

"She sold you out to Azazel" Sunny's gaze snapped back to Dean who was resting his gun in his lap "she sold you out to Azazel and then once he had you she called down Zachariah's winged ass and sold you out to him, the only reason she isn't dead yet is because she's human" he looked back down to his gun and let a deep breath out through his nose.

"I need to go see her right now" Sunny moved towards the door but Sam was quick to catch her and move her back onto the bed "Sam let me go! I swear to god I will kick your ass if you don't let go of me right now"

"Kick my ass? You can barely walk Sunny, just sit down okay?" he slowly lowered her back onto the bed, she was already sick of them treating her like a baby but at the same time she wasn't a hunter, she didn't know how to deal with the pain she was in so she did actually want them to look after her "okay, look…you asked if Dean said yes…what would he say yes too? Was it something Zachariah wanted? Was it to do with the apocalypse?"

"No" she shook her head then turned to look at Castiel, he had stopped eating and was now staring at her with an almost pleading look "no, it's something all the angels want, all of them" she let out a deep sigh and shook her head again "you knew this entire time what was going to happen didn't you? You didn't say a word but you knew what they had planned for them" Castiel didn't speak or even attempt to open his mouth "you son of a bitch" Sunny pushed herself onto unsteady feet, ignoring Dean's almost proud smile "you knew what was happening, you had to know!"

"They are my friends Sunny, you all are but my duties still lie with God and what he wants. I couldn't just forget everything in a number of days" he let out a loud sigh and began moving towards her

"You said they were your friends, you said you couldn't harm them or sell them out but you can do this? Out of all the things I've learnt about since meeting The Winchesters, all the monsters and all the ghosts you're probably one of the worst, you know why?" Castiel shook his head "because you're actually capable of caring but you're choosing this over your only friends"

"I had to keep them safe, we needed Dean alive"

"Whoa, whoa, okay" Dean got to his feet quickly interrupting before Sunny could get another word in "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT? THIS SEEMS TO INCLUDE AN AWFUL LOT ABOUT ME AND SAMMY BUT WE SEEM TO KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT! SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL US!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT YOU STUPID ASSHOLE?" Sunny screamed as loudly as her body would allow, she swung her arm out and held her hand towards Dean "we've got Michael, the older brother loyal to an absent father. You're Michael" then she turned to Sam, holding out her arm in the same way and in the same nasty yet sarcastic tone she spoke again "and we've got the little brother, always rebelling and never wanting to listen to daddies plans. You're Lucifer Sam"

Quickly she dropped down onto the small bed and scrapped her hair out of her eyes, she let out a sad unbelieving laugh "and the best part? Castiel knew the entire time" she closed her eyes over, the smile still across her lips "he knew that you would both be a huge part in an angels intercourse with the earth"

There was an uncomfortable silence throughout the room until Sunny heard quiet shuffling, she opened one eye and watched as Sam got to his feet and began pacing. Dean was yet to say anything or even tear his hurt gaze from Castiel, he had risked his life to help the angel enjoy his own life, it had to hurt that he was only there to keep him alive.

"Well" Dean grumbled, finally breaking his gaze on Castiel and the silence of the room "I ain't being no angel condom" he pushed his chair back and got to his feet, he turned his back to Castiel who hadn't began to explain himself "Zachariah is dead, he can't come after me now okay?"

"You think this ends with Zachariah?" everyone looked to Castiel "do you know how many angels there are in heaven right now desperate for you say yes Dean? You have no idea how big this is. You need to say yes to stop the apocalypse but maybe, maybe there's another way this can happen. I've rebelled, I'm losing my powers and I did it for all of you"

"Don't try and turn this around Cas, you stabbed us in the backs when we trusted you. There's no friendships without trust and you just destroyed that".

The room fell into silence once again, Sam and Dean quietly trying to think of ways that could avoid playing their roles, Castiel had vanished without offering his help and Sunny was still resting. Bobby had been gone all day but he'd called to say he was heading home soon.

"Are you going to play your roles? That's what Zachariah called it…playing your roles, you were born into this you know" Sunny informed them quietly, she pushed herself into a seated position and looked to them sat at the desk "can I see Lilly yet?" they both shook their heads and turned away from her "I'm a grown woman, I want to see my best friend" she ignored them and slowly made her way towards the door only to be caught by Dean "get off me" she growled, he kept a tight hold of her so she shrugged him away forcefully "I'm stepping outside for some fresh air".

Sunny was only alone for half an hour before the front door creaked open and Dean stepped outside, he closed it over behind him then moved forward to sit next to her on the small, ragged seat on the porch. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, Dean's gaze flicked from her face to the piled up cars surrounding them before he coughed to clear his throat

"I'm sorry for treating you like a kid" he mumbled quietly "if you want to go see Lilly you can go see Lilly…it's just, you've been through a lot today do you really think you could deal with seeing Lilly as well?"

"I've known her since I was sixteen Dean" Sunny finally glanced at him "after everything that's happened since we met each other again and how many times you've saved my ass in the last couple of months I have no reason not to trust you or Sam but…I don't believe that she would throw away ten years of friendship and it wasn't just her friendship with me she would be throwing away, she'd ruin her friendship with you and her relationship with Sam…there's just too much for her to risk"

Awkward silence fell over them again, the noise around them seemed to triple "things have been weird since you kissed me and I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way, you're a great guy Dean and someone is going to be really lucky to have you when this is all over"

"Oh come on Sunny, don't start with that crap, I misjudged the situation it's nothing" he shrugged casually "lets just rewind a little to a couple minutes before it happened, pretend that I hugged you instead and we can just go on being friends again"

"That sounds like a great idea" she turned to him with a small smile then gave him a tight hug "thanks for coming to save me today even though I told you not too, I'm…I'm really not cut out for this lifestyle Dean" her eyes watered slightly as she pulled back from him "I've seen things I never knew existed, angels and demons and I've been kidnapped by both for different reasons that I still don't really understand, I haven't spoken to my mom in months and I miss Arizona and…how can you live like this? No relationships with anyone but Sam and sometimes Bobby"

"I've got you and I had Cass and Lilly" he cleared his throat quietly "I meet people in every city and town I visit, I don't need relationships…I'm always on the road anyway, there's always something to kill"

"Don't you ever just want to get a house and live there and maybe find a wife and have some kids? I'm nearly thirty, I want to fall in love and I want to get married and I want to have babies and live in a nice house-"

"You'll get that one day" he cut her off quickly "you'll get all of that when this is finished, when we save the world you'll get to go back to Arizona and your life will be great, I promise" they shared a small smile before the door clicking open stole both of their attention. Castiel stepped outside but didn't smile, instead remained still with his eyes locked on Sunny's face

"Sunny…do you think we could talk? Alone?".


	18. Chapter 18

Sunny would never get used to travelling with Castiel, even when he'd wrapped his hand softly around hers she didn't understand what happened all she knew that was when her eyes opened again she recognised the quiet street and she recognised the dry heat that she'd only ever felt in Arizona. Slowly her eyes gazed around and she picked out every little detail that she could but everything was a little much, suddenly though Castiel appeared in her point of view and she couldn't stop the smile across her lips from growing wider

"Please tell me we're really where I think we are, this isn't just some angel dream you've made up to make me happy" she moved slightly closer to him as a car drove down the empty road, washing them with a bright light before it vanished again "tell me this is real Cass"

"You are back in Arizona Sunny" he let out a small sigh "we can only stay long enough for you to see your family before I need to take you back" they caught eyes for a few seconds before Sunny threw her arm around his neck and pulled him downwards for soft kiss, she pulled back and let her hand drop to his neck "thank you" she flashed him a light smile then tugged him along the street behind her "my moms house is just along the street"

"Sunny, you need to remember that you haven't been home in three months, the police have probably been informed that you are missing. How do you think your mother will react when you simply appear at her doorstep with someone like me?" she stopped walking and turned to face him before he got the chance to walk into her back

"What do you mean someone like me? Cass…you…I like you and bringing me home almost makes up for everything you've done, just…don't do any of your angel stuff like vanishing from the room or using that super strength of yours okay?" she gripped his free arm lightly "just be human Castiel, we'll tell them that you found me and brought me home and when it's time to leave I'll tell them that I need to go home to my apartment"

"You won't want to leave again once you see them" his voice was laced with sadness and somewhere deep inside Sunny knew she wouldn't want to leave either but instead she shook her head and offered him a small smile "you can't lie to an angel, no matter how deep you try to hide it Sunny"

"I just need to see them, to make sure they're okay" she let go of his hand and rushed the rest of the way to the large house, only to be greeted by Castiel already on the porch "I've missed them all so much…did you know that my sister-in-law was pregnant? She's probably had the baby by now…I don't even know what she had" Sunny flashed him a sad smile then watched as he lifted his hand and knocked against the wood

"I don't think I can get used to doing that" he confessed quietly, he then jumped slightly as Sunny lifted his arm to rest it over her shoulders "what are you doing?" the confusion was laced thickly within his words, his eyes crumpled slightly as she curled herself into his body and wrapped her own arm around his waist "Sunny-" he was cut off by the light from inside the house being switched on and shining through the glass in the front door.

Everything from that point seemed to go in slow motion. The door was pulled open to reveal her older brother Alex stood with his eyes half lidded, then he realised that she was stood there and his eyes burst open. He'd tugged her from Castiel's grip and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, he'd pulled her into the house calling on the rest of her family to join them, she remembered the tears both of them cried but everything else seemed to be in some sort of blur.

Her mom appeared in the doorway, tears already spilling over her cheeks before rushing forward joining the family hug then her sister-in-law appeared cradling a small baby against her chest. Sunny felt like her lungs were going to collapse with the amount she was crying until she spotted Castiel's slouched figure in the doorway through her tears, it was then she pulled free of the hug and rushed towards him, gripping his hand and pulling him further into the room

"This is Castiel" she hiccupped slightly "he brought me home".

Her family had forgotten about sleeping, too happy that she was actually home to go back to bed and wait until morning. Sunny herself pushed through her exhaustion and tried to answer all of their questions

_Where had she been? Who took her? Why was she bandaged up? Where was Lilly? She couldn't think of any truthful way to answer them without sounding like she'd lost her mind, instead her eyes had just filled with tears and she'd cried about how happy she was to be home, how fantastic it was to see all of them and she was so sorry she'd been gone for so long. She's almost burst into tears all over again when the little ginger cat that had been left behind in the race to get out of her apartment appeared and hopped up onto her knee._

_She got to hold her niece named Summer as some sort of ode to the aunt she might never have met and she received her invitation to Alex's wedding, she promised to be there with bells on but of course she and Castiel knew she'd never see him tie the knot. Castiel had kept quiet at Sunny's side while she tried her best to fill her family in on where she'd been, he only spoke when someone remembered he was sat there long enough to ask him a question before he went back to softly squeezing Sunny's fingers with his own._

"_We should eat!" her mom cried as the small clock began beeping telling them it was close to 4 am "I've got some left over dinner from last night, I can heat it up and we can eat it at the table" she clasped her hands together in front of her chest as a doe eyed look fell across her face "Castiel you're welcome to join us, I'm just so grateful that you found my daughter and brought her home again. I don't know what I can do to repay you" her eyes watered again before she quickly got up from her seat and hugged him tightly, Sunny watched in amusement as Castiel awkwardly hugged her mom back._

"_Okay mom" Alex cleared his throat realising how uncomfortable Castiel appeared then softly sat his hands on her shoulder and pulled her back "lets uh, lets go set up the table and we can all eat okay?" he flashed Sunny a warm smile that made her chest ache, she didn't want to leave this again, she couldn't go months between her next visit, not again._

"_I'm going to put Summer to bed" her sister-in-law smiled lightly as she got to her feet and left the room, Alex and her mom left quickly afterwards rambling to each other about what they should cook and how the table should be set but soon their voices faded out and Sunny was left alone with Castiel_

"_You know we should leave soon, I've already let you stay an hour longer than I should have. Sam and Dean will probably have gone crazy looking for you" the woman didn't respond, simply got to her feet and began making her way around the family room stopping every so often to pick up photographs or look at the small trinkets her mother had decorating the room "I told you that you wouldn't want to leave, you promised me that you would be able to go when the time came" the angels voice was a deep whisper as he got to his feet, he crossed the room and gripped her arm slightly rougher than he normally would "the angels and the demons will be able to track you if you stay in the open for too long"_

"_I know Cass" she snapped "I know okay? Just give me this. After everything you've done and all the people you've hurt just let me have this meal with my family" she turned to look at him with a sad expression "please Cass, don't make me leave just yet"_

"_I'm sorry we need to leave" he told her quietly, she stared at him for a few seconds before her face became a nasty sneer and she tugged away from him violently "Sunny" he hissed following after her "Sunny come back" quickly he grabbed her arm, and as if the contact was burning her skin she began screaming. Blood curdling screams that brought her family running. Castiel was quicker though and brought his fingers against her forehead zapping them from the room._

_When Sunny's eyes opened again she was no longer inside her warm family room but stood outside in the cold darkness of Bobby Singer's untidy backyard, she tugged out of Castiel's arms and turned in a full circle taking in her surroundings. She felt warm tears sting her eyes before her gaze landed on Castiel again_

"_NO!" the word escaped her lips in a painful cry before she lashed out and began slapping his chest angrily "NO! WHY DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY? I WANT TO GO HOME CASS! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU OR WITH DEAN OR WITH SAM! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ANY OF YOU ANYMORE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" she cried as loud sobs shook her ribcage "just take me home Castiel, didn't you see how happy I was there? Please"_

_There was silence for a few seconds before she fell into Castiel's open arms, his grip tightened to stop her from dropping to the ground like a stone weight. The woman clung to him for a few minutes, crying violently against his chest until someone cleared their throat softly from behind them. Sunny uncurled herself and turned to Bobby as he slowly made his way down the steps of the porch _

"_You boys can head back here" he spoke into the phone then paused "yeah she's here, Castiel's with her" he continued in a knowing tone "she's upset so I'd hurry up, who knows what the angels done this time" he shook his head "alright, see you soon" he ended the call and sat his hands on his hips staring at them "you need to talk to the boys about how you're feeling Sunny, you can't hold that amount of resentment for the two people who saved your life in the first place"_

"_Saved my life? If I hadn't bumped into Sam at the store three months ago I would never have invited them back to my apartment to stay and those demons would never have come after me and Lilly and I'd be going to work tomorrow and I'd be sitting with my cat and I'd be so much happier not knowing what the hell was in waiting in the shadows Bobby"_

_Bobby opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by the roar of the Impala's engine, all three turned to stare at the car as it slowed to a stop. Quickly Sam and Dean clambered from the front seat at exactly the same time but only Dean rushed towards her and pulled her in for a tight, worried hug._

"_Are you okay? Where the hell did you go?" he held her out in front of him, turning her in a circle to check that she was still in one piece. She hated being treated like a child and being around the four men she was always with that's all she ever felt like. Shoving him away she stumbled back slightly "what?"_

"_Stop doing that!" she yelled in a wavering voice "stop treating me like a little girl, I'm twenty nine years old! I want to be going to work and I want to have a home and a cat and I want to be settling down. I don't want to be on the run from some asshole demons or some dick bag angels, I'm so tired of all of this! This is my life I'm talking about, my life that you've taken control of. If the apocalypse is going to happen at least let me die with my damn family!"_

_After a few moments silence Dean let out a small, sarcastic laugh followed by a solid "no"_

"_What do you mean no? You can't control what I do Dean" she shook her head and folded her arms across her chest_

"_I'm saying no because you aren't so stupid as to walk away from the four people who are keeping your ass alive. If you want to die, then you can go but I don't think you will because we're your friends Sunny and the sooner you get over this I hate all of you mentality you've got going on the sooner we can stop the apocalypse and save your family and get you back to Arizona with a cat and your apartment okay?"_

_Sunny couldn't bring herself to say anything, she didn't really want to die but she did want to see her family again. Slowly she shrugged and let out a quiet sigh _

"_I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing Dean, I'm scared okay? And I'm so tired of everything" she jumped feeling a hand being pressed against her lower back lightly but relaxed when she found Castiel at her side "I just need to talk a walk okay? I won't go far" quickly she grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him along behind her as they vanished into the cars._

_Once she was sure they were far enough away Sunny stopped walking and grabbed Castiel's free in hand "I'm sorry, I know you were just bringing me here to keep my family safe, I shouldn't have slapped you or cried all over you-" she was cut off as Castiel kissed her softly, she stumbled backwards slightly until she was resting against the cool metal of one of the old cars._

_As her mind seemed to vanish into the black pit caused by Castiel's kiss Sunny knew she couldn't stay mad at him. She knew things were going to look up before they got bad again._


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two days since Sunny's outburst but every time she was alone with the brothers things were still tense, they didn't speak to each other and spent the time with their heads deep in books trying to find a way to stop then apocalypse. On occasion Castiel joined them but he wasn't much help, instead he spent most of his time there distracting the woman from her duties.

Sunny let out a quiet giggle as Castiel's lips brushed over her ear, she gave another quiet giggle and pushed at his gut trying to move him away "I need to read these books" they broke eye contact to stare at the pile of books Bobby had left at his desk for her "and you're not helping" he ignored her and pressed a light kiss against her nose "Cass, come on" she smiled softly, her smiled faded quickly as Dean let out a loud, very obvious sigh but she chose to ignore him "can you get me a beer?" her smile returned before she pressed a light kiss against his lips "thank you".

She followed him in the swivel chair until he was gone into the kitchen then looked back down to the open book in front of her, she traced her finger under the words as she read them slowly in her head. Suddenly all eyes shot up as the beer bottle smashed across the wooden floor, they found Castiel slouched against the door frame, holding his head in his hands.

"Cass you okay?" Sam asked quietly, the man rushed forward as Castiel dropped downwards hissing out in pain, Sunny rushed from behind the desk and pushed Sam to the side before dropping down in front of Castiel

"Castiel? What's wrong?" she asked in a panicked tone, she sat one hand on his knee the others fingers wrapped around his wrist lightly "what's going on?" he hissed again and shakily got to his feet bringing Sunny up with him

"There's something happening" he informed them quietly

"What's happening?" Dean asked finally getting to his feet but he got no reply as the angel vanished form the room "damn it" he snapped turning away, he dropped back into his seat and pulled the book up to his face "maybe Sunny can get some work done now".

Where Castiel had landed had used to be a forest, the trees had all been flattened into the ground and it looked like a bomb had exploded. Castiel knew it was the angels though. Cautiously he made his way towards the centre of the circle, the ground was moving like there was something or someone trapped beneath it trying to get out.

The angel bent forward and brushed some of the dirt away before he sensed someone approaching him quietly from behind, he let the second angel get close enough before he turned and caught it's raised arm keeping the sword clear of his body. Castiel flipped the suited angel over his shoulder and used his body weight and strength to bring the sword down into his chest. There was a blinding light before the vessel stopped moving.

There was a few seconds silence before a third angel appeared, he rushed towards Castiel with his sword held out in front of him, again Castiel waited until he was close enough then tugged the first sword from the dead vessel and spun around quickly, slicing the angels throat in one swing. He remained silent, stepping over the corpse and heading back towards the moving soil.

He brushed more soil aside, staring on in confusion as a hand appeared from within. He grabbed it and tugged the body from the ground in one swift movement. Again his features crunched in confusion as he took in the crumpled man laying in front of him, finally as he rolled onto his back slowly Castiel realised how he knew him.

His arm was thrown around the angels neck before Castiel took them back to Bobby's house.

"I'm just saying that I don't understand half of the things written in here Sam, it's all in old English" Sunny sighed heavily before Castiel appeared in the doorway with another man, she got to her feet and rushed forward only stopping when he threw the younger onto the small military bed "Cass…who is he?"

"His name is Adam" he paused and wet his lips before looking between Sam and Dean "he's your brother"

"What?" Sam exclaimed jumping back, his eyes locked on the still figure in front of them "we don't have a brother"

"Yes you do" Castiel responded quietly, he looked to Dean who was yet to say anything and found his jaw locked in silent rage "there were angels at the scene, I think they may be moving on from you" he sighed "Adam is your brother, he's still within the Winchester blood line-"

"We don't have a brother damn it!" the room turned to stare at Dean as he slapped the desk "it's been me and Sammy and only me and Sammy. This kid ain't squat to us okay?"

"Well obviously he is Dean. The angels wouldn't have raised him if he wasn't part of the Winchester blood line" he was interrupted by Castiel.

"He's waking up" Sunny turned as the boy as he gasped and sat upright. She sat down next to him handing him a glass of water. The boy took the glass from her gratefully, taking a sip.

"Adam?" the boy turned to face her, shock in his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" he asked quietly, staring at everyone in the room.

"Uh Cass here knew you" she gestured to Castiel who nodded at the boy. Adam turned to look at Sam as he left the room. He finally looked back round at Sunny who was smiling kindly at him. "Do you want anything to eat?" she asked him, standing as he nodded his head.

"Uh.. Thanks"

"No problem" she nodded her head and walked out of the room into the kitchen. Sunny opened the refrigerator door and took out some stuff for a sandwich. When she closed the door Castiel was standing behind it. Sunny dropped some of the things in her hand when she jumped. "God don't do that" she said putting her hand on her heart.

"Sorry" he mumbled bending down to puck up the stuff that had fallen.

"Thanks" she said taking it from him "So what's up?" she asked, looking at the side of his face as he stared forwards.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking round at her.

"I mean why aren't you in with Adam and Dean?"

"Because I wanted to be here" she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then started to butter the bread, turning her attention away from Castiel. "Can I ask you why Dean doesn't seem to like Adam? I thought he would like having more family"

"He's just in denial, he doesn't want to believe that his dad had any other kids apart from him and Sam, he'll come round don't worry" she sighed as she finished the sandwich, putting it on a plate.

Adam stared up at the ceiling. It was nearly one in the morning and he still wasn't asleep. He just wanted his mom, and he didn't care how childish that sounded. He closed his eyes over and when he opened them again he was staring at a children's playground. He recognized it instantly, it was where his mom used to take him when he was a kid. Suddenly he sensed someone beside him. He jumped round to face a balding man, in a suit smiling at him. "hey kid" he said.

"Uh… hi?"

"She's not coming you know… your mom I mean"

"Where is she?"

"She's safe it's fine, but if you ever want to see her again you'll have to do as I say"

"Don't you dare hurt my mom"

"We won't if you do as I say but remember you can go live your life with her again when this is all over, if you do as we say"

"Fine but let me see her before I do as you say"

"And give you a chance to run? No way" the man shook his head "but are you gonna do it?"

Adam looked thoughtful for a minute before he nodded. The man pressed two finger to his fore head and then he was in a completely different room.


	20. Chapter 20

"Look, we've been driving around for hours okay? Lets just stop at the next motel we see, get a room for the night and we can keep looking the morning, I'm tired and it's not like we can actually see anything through the rain" Sam sighed heavily as he flipped his phone shut "Sunshine said Cass had no luck either, the angels have got him hidden pretty well man"

"I just don't understand how he can be there one minute and gone the next, Bobby was right in the damn room" Dean sighed this time "we'll be lucky to get a motel this far in the middle of nowhere, we're pretty far out" but then as if it was put there just prove Dean wrong a lit sign with the word 'vacancy' came into view "well I'll be damned" he turned the wheel bringing the impala into a packed parking lot "I hope that sign was right, this place is full".

Quickly they clambered from the car and rushed inside trying to stay as dry as possible, they slowed down as they wandered to the front desk looking around in awe at how fancy the hotel was "well…this is a nice change" Dean smiled at his brother before turning to look at the bell boy who seemed to appear out of nowhere

"Hello, welcome, do you need a room?" he asked with a slightly creepy smile, Dean nodded as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket "quite the storm going on out there, we've had lots of guests tonight" his fingers began moving at lightening speed across the keyboard of his computer "okay Mr Albertson, I just need you to fill out this form" he slid a sheet of paper across the counter to Dean who began filling it out "oh…oh sir, you seem to have nipped yourself while shaving" Dean reached to his neck and felt the thick blood oozing from a small cut on his neck "happens to us all" the bell boy smiled then passed over a tissue for him to wipe it away with.

"Uh thanks" Dean smiled awkwardly then wiped the blood away "do you…do you have a-"

"Have a bin? Of course sir" he was quick to snatch the bloody tissue back and drop it under the desk "we have a buffet laid out in the dinning hall, please feel free to help yourselves" he slid the key across the desk, smiling when Dean grabbed it and dropped into his front pocket "I hope you enjoy your stay"

"Yeah, thanks a lot" Dean gave him one last smile before the brother turned and began walking away "well that was a hell of a lot of creepy" Dean whispered quietly as they made their way into the halls "way, way too creepy" he shook his head "lets drop these bags in the room and go get something to eat, I'm starving".

After dropping the bags off they headed down to the dinning room, it was busy but Sam managed to find a table so he grabbed his food quickly and headed back while Dean mulled over two different types of pie "always so much pie" his eyes shot between the two plates

"They look good right?" he looked to the side as a man spoke from beside him, he'd been so wrapped up in his food he hadn't even noticed him appear "I had to come back up and get the other one, it's like the food of gods or something" Dean eyed him for a few seconds longer before putting one plate down and making his way towards Sam, he stopped and back tracked as he passed a beautiful woman "hey" he grinned, he needed a little fun to take his mind from Sunny and all her crap with Castiel, he needed to get laid.

"Don't" she told him sharply "just don't even go there" she smirked as she moved the olive around her martini

"I was just-"

"I said don't" she snapped cutting him off again, Dean simply stood still for a few seconds before wondering away with a bruised ego. As he approached the table again he found someone else sitting in his seat facing Sam "oh come on" he sighed as he came to a stop staring first at Sam who gave him an apologetic glance, Dean followed his eyes to the other man only to close them over "son of a bitch" he mumbled under his breath

"Hello to you too Dean, it feels like forever since we last hung out" Dean wanted to punch that smug smile off his stupid face "you better sit down because I'm about to save your over muscled ass's" Dean grumbled again and grabbed a chair from another table before dropping down into it, he sat his plate on the table then lifted the pie to sit in front of his mouth "are you listening?" his gaze returned to the man in a scowl "you guys are uber boned"

"Thanks for the help" Dean grumbled "why should we believe you Gabriel? Every time we see you you're trying to find some way to kill us or mess with our minds. I just want to eat some damn pie and enjoy a night off"

"The angels have Adam right?" suddenly both brothers were interested in what he had to say "told you I could help you" he smirked slightly "there's no way for you to get out of here" he looked around cautiously, keeping his head down low as he did "there are gods in here, from religions that have been around since before you two brats were even just an idea in dads brain" he quickly grabbed Dean's face and tilted it to the side inspecting the small cut on his neck "damn it, you're tied to her by blood, you need to get that vial back from her or you better lube up dickbag"

Then he was gone, Sam and Dean simply stared at each in silence before Dean lifted his pie to his mouth and took a large bite

"So…gods" Sam coughed "we're so screwed" he froze as people began passing them, heading towards the foyer "oh man we need to get out of here Dean" he leant across the table slightly so he could whisper quietly "leave the damn pie" he snapped getting to his feet quickly, he grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and pulled it on.

With a loud sigh Dean got to his feet, he eyed his food one last time before following after Sam. When they entered the lounge again it was empty, there wasn't a single person wondering around or sitting at the bar "where is everyone…?" Sam asked aloud, turning in a full circle before stopping to watch as Dean moved forward and tugged on the door "let me guess, locked?"

"Locked" he confirmed "I hate to admit this but maybe Gabriel is right, maybe there is something freaky going on around here" he sighed heavily then looked up at sarcastic clapping, he punched the air lightly when he found Gabriel leaning against the counter with a grin "son of a-"

"Bitch, yeah we've heard it all before Dean" Gabriel moved towards them stopping suddenly as Sam gripped his neck "did they get you?" Sam held his fingers out in front of him inspecting the blood across them "damn it, well now Kali's got you both by the short and curlies" he smirked "this is going to be a hell of a lot harder than I thought but don't worry, I like a challenge" he snapped his fingers and the brothers found themselves back in their motel room

"We just need to take a second to try and work out where the rest of the guests are" Sam spoke quietly as Dean paced "they can't have just vanished" he followed Dean with his eyes as he marched to the door and tugged it open "Dean? Dean where are you going?".

They snuck through motel quietly until they stumbled into the kitchen, Dean's face grimaced at the strong smells that attacked his nose. There was blood all over the knives and the chopping boards and a pot bubbling quietly on the stove

"Oh god please be tomato soup" Dean whispered as he lifted the ladle from the pot only two drop it as two eyeballs stared back at him "oh crap" he let out a quiet sigh before the sounds of desperate cries reached his ears, he looked to Sam quickly and rushed towards the sounds. The faces of the other guests were pressed against the glass in the freezer door, all of them screaming for help as they battered their fists against the metal "hurry Sam"

Sam ducked down and began trying to pick the lock but stopped when Dean was thrown backwards through the shelves of pots and pans, he quickly got to his feet and swung his fist in the direction of the huge man that had just launched his brother across the room but his fist was caught by a second man and he held against the wall, a hand was brought around his throat squeezing tighter and tighter until his eyes closed over and he blacked out.

Dean shakily got to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip "Sammy!" he cried angrily when he spotted his brothers gargantuan body slumped over the shoulder of an even bigger man "you son of bitch, I'll tear you apart!" he screamed rushing forward only to be caught by a second large man that had appeared from no where, it didn't matter how much he struggled the man's grip on him was too much. He didn't give up struggling but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

They began making their way through the halls and when a set of large double doors came into view Dean felt a sharp crack against his skull making everything turn black.

Dean's head snapped up sharply as his eyes opened, he let out a sharp breath and began looking around the room. He spotted Sam sat on a chair next to him staring at him with worried eyes, then he moved around the room a little taking in all the other people sat in chairs staring at them

"Ladies and gentlemen" one of the men got to his feet and spoke in a posh English accent "we have in our grasps Sam and Dean Winchester, Michael and Lucifer's vessels" the brothers looked to each other wide, worried eyes "the perfect bargaining tools, the question is…what do we do with them?"

"We kill them" one of them spoke up

"Why so the angels can bring them back?" another countered

"Oh crap" Sam whispered loudly "we are so screwed, we're going to die, oh crap, Gabriel was right" suddenly behind them the door was thrown open to reveal Gabriel leaning against the wooden frame, he smirked as the gods got to their feet

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

"Guess my invitation got lost in the mail huh?" he moved into the room and stopped in front of Sam and Dean "mirror, mirror on the wall who's the biggest bag of dicks of them all?" he paused and looked around the room "no one? Okay, it's all of you. I've danced with these winged monkey asses before and it never ends well" he caught eyes with Kali as she slowly raised from her seat "you don't need to do this Kali, the angels will destroy you"

"You know that we need to do this Loki" her voice was quiet as she made her way towards him, it seemed that everyone else in the room became invisible as she kissed Gabriel lightly before nicking his neck with her nail "did you really think I was so stupid Gabriel?" his eyes widened in fear as she knocked him back into a chair "you're a spy, you've always been a spy…I just can't work out who's side you're on"

"I'm not a spy! I'm not on anyone's side" he sighed heavily as she backed him into a chair "okay, I admit it, I got wings but I don't want this fight to go down. I want my family to just walk away from this showdown, nobody needs to get hurt and if you go up against Lucifer you're going to get hurt" he froze slightly as her hand ran down his chest into the inside of his jacket and tugged out his archangel sword "come on Kali, doesn't what we had mean anything to you? You know me, you know I'm not a spy"

"You betrayed me" she whispered before plunging the sword into his stomach, a blinding white light filled the room before Gabriel's corpse fell limp in the chair. Once the moment of silence passed everyone turned to face Sam and Dean again, they were the bargaining tools they needed to bring an end the apocalypse.

"We need a plan-" Kali was cut off as the lights began flickering "what's that? What's going on?"

"Lucifer's here" the brothers got to their feet and rushed to hide behind a table, it wouldn't do them much good but they had no weapons so they were useless in a fight against the devil.

The double doors were thrown open to reveal Lucifer covered in fresh blood, he peeled a piece of someone else's skin from his shirt before smiling slightly. He made his way further into the room and closed the door over behind him with a simple hand movement

"You snivelling pieces of trash, you're all so petty and willing to sell each other out" he snarled nastily "Sam, Dean, it's good to see you both" he turned quickly as Baldur rushed towards him, his fist raised back preparing to strike but as if he was paper Lucifer's fist tore a hole through his body then chucked him to the floor "if you can't play nice, then don't play at all"

All eyes fell on Kali as her arms burst into flames, she stepped forward cautiously then paused, staring up at the huge man in front of her "I will kill you Kali, you're no match for me. Just step down, you've got nothing to prove sweetheart"

"You need to be destroyed before you destroy the planet"

Behind the table Dean jumped slightly as Gabriel appeared clutching a DVD to his chest, he smirked then shoved it into Dean's arms

"Whatever happens guard that with your life, got it?" in the next second Gabriel got to his feet and Lucifer was sent through the double doors roughly "oh Lucy, I'm home" Gabriel sang condescendingly, everyone watched in silence as Lucifer got to him feet and made his way back into the room, Gabriel stepped in front of Kali shielding her with his body before the brothers ran past grabbing her with them

"Please don't make me kill you little brother, you don't need to take Michael's side in all of this"

"You need to stop this Lucifer, you've got no reason to do any of this. We all knew you were daddy's favourite, then you threw a stop because you didn't get what you wanted and chucked your toys out of the crib so he sent you downstairs to teach you a lesson but it still hasn't worked has it?" Gabriel shook his head "I left home to get away from the fighting Lucifer, I'm not on your side and I'm not on Michael's side. I'm on their side"

An archangel sword was pulled from the inside of his jacket "I'm going to end this right now Lucifer, this ends today" Lucifer made his way towards his younger brother was a sad expression across his face only to turn at the last send and plunge the same sword Gabriel had been about to stab him with into his brothers stomach

"Did you really think I could be fooled by petty tricks? I taught you everything you know Gabriel" he let his brothers body drop to the floor where it seemed that his fallen angel wings were spread across the floor.

The brothers had dropped Kali somewhere in town, she'd told them she would be safe and they had continued down the road until a spot they could pull over came into view, they put the DVD into Sam's laptop only to look at each other as the title "Casa erotica" appeared

"Maybe he just really liked porn?" Dean suggested quietly, he stopped speaking as the door opened in the movie and Gabriel appeared in a fake moustache and a waiters outfit. He threw his tray to the side then rushed to kiss the girl that was laying on the bed "oh okay…"

"Sam, Dean, if you're watching this then I'm probably dead meaning you're all screwed but that I finally stood up to my family and did something. If Lucifer is out of his cage that means his cage is still laying open" he cocked an eyebrow "here's the best part, not even Lucifer himself knows that it's still open and that he can be dropped back in" Sam and Dean looked to each other with sceptical looks "I don't have much faith in you guys and it's probably a suicide mission but if you can get the key…well keys…well, rings, technically four rings you can open the passage way" there was a few seconds silence "all you need to do is get the four horsemen's rings, open the passage way and trick Lucy back in" he shrugged "like I said, I don't have much faith but you pair of dick monkey's have a habit of always pulling through"

"Oh, oh god no" Dean grumbled as Gabriel's clothing began to get removed by the woman, he quickly slammed the laptop shut and turned to Sam "what do you think?"

"I think we gotta go see Bobby".


	21. Chapter 21

As he fell back against the soft bed Sam let out a quiet yawn, the last few days had been tiring for everyone, it had been go, go, go since Gabriel had shared his secret via DVD. Planning had kept them up for nights, they wanted to be as ready as they could be when they faced the horsemen. They were leaving in the morning but he didn't feel ready, he'd had this nagging feeling in the pit of his heart that just didn't let up.

He knew something bad was coming, it was just trying to work out what.

He lay for a few minutes, his gargantuan frame tossing and turning trying to get comfortable enough for sleep to win over the stress before he pushed himself into a seated position again, he glanced around the small spare bedroom then dropped back, resting his hands behind his head as he let a deep breath out through his nose.

Slowly he rolled onto his side, tugging the pillow down from under his head so he could hug it. He hadn't been able to sleep since Lilly had been locked in the basement, he missed cuddling into her at night. Sam lay still in the silence for a few minutes before freezing at the feeling of two fingers walking up his side softly, he tried to keep his breathing calm and glance back but a woman's hand brushing against his neck scared him even more.

"Sam?" his eyes widened at the familiar voice "are you awake?" she seemed to purr into his ear as she leant over his shoulder slightly, a soft smile fell across her lips when they locked eyes "hey" she rolled over him and fell into the small amount of mattress between his body and the edge of the bed, her fingers wrapped around his wrists as she shifted herself closer

"How did you get out?" he knew he was supposed to be angry, he was supposed to hate her for selling his friend out but as she lay there in front of him, her dark hair tousled around her face and her brown eyes sparkling…he knew he would never be able to be mad at her "you shouldn't be here, if Dean finds you he's going to kill you Lilly"

The woman's smile fell slightly before she leant forward and pressed her lips against his passionately only for him to pull back "we-I…I can't do this" he shifted away from her and got to his feet, he began pacing the bedroom floor before dropping onto the end of the bed, resting his head in his hands softly "you need to go back downstairs Lilly…if Dean-"

"If Dean finds me and kills me its just going to make it easier for Lucifer to get me" she snapped cutting him off "you think I'm scared of Dean?"

"You should be" Sam looked back to her for a few minutes, watching as she softly crawled across the bed to sit just behind him but he turned away again as her hand ran up his back and stopped on his shoulder "the only reason you aren't dead yet is because of me, if I turn my back for even five minutes I'm sure Dean would find a way"

"I'm scared of Lucifer, I'm scared of what that thing could do to me…he wants to skin me alive over an open fire Sam. If you say yes to him this will all go away Sam, the world will be a better place. No body has to die Sam" the man turned to look at her for a few more seconds before she crawled forward and pressed her lips against his, her hand moved into his hair tugging his head back slightly so she could press a light kiss against his throat

"Stop, stop it Lilly!" his voice was a harsh whisper as he pushed her back, he got to his feet as she sprawled back across the sheets and lay still for a second before sitting up again her eyes black "oh my god" Sam stumbled back taken aback as his girlfriends beautiful face began contorting, her head fell back and her hair began slipping from her skull "oh my god" his fingers fumbled at the door handle but it refused to open, he turned and tugged it violently but even his muscular arms were doing nothing

"Give it up Sam" the new male voice made Sam freeze again, he recognised it, he loathed it "we should talk don't you think?" Sam spun and watched as Lucifer climbed from the bed only to take a seat at the edge of the bed, one leg across the other while he clasped his hands on his knee "come on, you don't need to hate me, you don't even need to be afraid of me…I can't hurt you and I can't have you as my vessel unless you says so…we're just here to talk Sam, simply talk"

"How did you find me? This place is hidden from angels and demons"

Lucifer let out a sigh and got to his feet "you're dreaming Sam" he motioned behind him where Sam could see himself tossing and turning on the bed "looks like you're having a bit of a nightmare wouldn't you say? Anyway, look… say yes, the only thing that really changes is that demons will be free to walk to the earth, the people who deserve to live will live Sam…it's just a test"

"No, I will never say yes to you"

"YES YOU WILL" Lucifer snapped angrily "IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU SAY YES OR IF YOU SAY NO SAM BECAUSE THE FUTURE ALWAYS ENDS WITH THIS BATTLE AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY VESSEL!"

Suddenly Sam found himself sitting up covered in a cold sweat, his breathing was heavy as he quickly began patting himself down desperately trying to make sure he was alive or at least awake. He pulled his long hair out of his face as he took a few more deep breaths. When the room was silent again his mind began working again.

He was always going to end up as Lucifer's bitch, maybe…maybe if he let Lucifer in he could take control and throw himself into the pit…killing Lucifer and himself in one go. Of course killing himself wasn't something he wanted but if it save everyone, save the world from total destruction.

At the smell of a cooked meal Dean's eyes flickered open slowly, he lay where he was for a few seconds before stretching upwards and letting out a sleepy groan. His watch told him it was only seven am but the army style bed was too uncomfortable and the food smelt too good for him to try and get back to sleep. Slowly he pushed himself from the bed and tugged on the flannel shirt he'd thrown off the night before then walked forward and pulled the double doors leading to the kitchen apart.

Confusion filled his face when he found Bobby, Castiel and Sam sat around the unusually clean table, all of them with plates sat in front of them and mugs full of coffee. His gaze moved from them to the woman rushing from the cooker to the sink to toaster and back again, suddenly she spotted him and stopped with a warm smile

"Sit down, I uh…I was about to come and wake you, I made everyone breakfast" she wrung the cloth in her hands nervously "I don't want you guys leaving on a sandwich or some toast" she watched in silence as Dean crossed the room and tugged the free chair out "okay" she went around the four men dishing up their food, everything from bacon to sausages to a mix of scrambled and fried eggs. It was the breakfast feast of kings.

"Thanks Sunny" Dean's voice was still thick with sleep and his eyes were still half closed as he looked his family before looking down at the plate, around him there were three other quiet mumbles of thank you accompanied by the sound of a light kiss, his eyes shot up to watch Sunny as she kissed Castiel lightly, a sad look across her face when she finally stood herself up right again

"Okay uh…you boys…you enjoy this, I need to go keep myself busy or I might well up" she forced a small smile as her eyes began watering, she rushed from the room holding the cloth to her face in an attempt to hide her eyes.

Silence fell over the four men as they looked to each other, then to their plates, each of them silently trying to convey to the others that they were worried but they were also hungry, no one really wanted to waste what she'd cooked for them.

"I'll go" Sam finally sighed getting his feet "Cas you're her boyfriend, next time you go" he scrunched up his napkin and threw it down next to his plate "don't eat my food man, I'm hungry" his finger pointed in Dean's direction as he walked past and into the study where he found Sunny stacking piles of Bobby's notes "hey" she stopped to look at him for a few seconds before she started again

"Do you realise how untidy Bobby is?" she forced a strained laugh "I've separated it into three piles so far" she sat her hand on a pile "this is notes to do with everything that's going on right now, like all this angels and demons stuff and the apocalypse" she sat her hand on a second pile "all his monster and ghost research…that I can find" she nodded to the last pile "and that's just a bunch of notes on stuff I don't understand"

Sam took a step towards her but she moved away quickly only to stop at the bookcase, she began scanning across them searching for a space to fit in the books she was holding "you're breakfast will be getting cold…or Dean's eating it, I've been up for hours working on that Sammy, I'll be hurt if you don't eat it" she froze when his hand was sat on her shoulder, she glanced at it quickly before turning to stare at him "what?" her bottom lip trembled slightly

"Are you okay? You seem a little upset or something" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she threw herself against his chest, her body shook slightly as she cried "hey, hey come on" he glanced over his shoulder into the kitchen where the other men were watching with similar worried looks "what's up?"

"I don't know, you and your brother and Cas are going after the four horse men? You three are the only reason I'm still alive and now you're leaving me and it's not that I don't have faith in you because I really do but what if this is the last time I see you, what if one of you guys gets hurt or worse?" she pulled out of his grip and began fixing the books again "if I stop I think, so just let me do what I have to do please?"

"Oh…okay" Sam trailed off slightly, he bent down slightly so he could brush her hair away from her ear "I've got a plan" he whispered then stepped back with a small smile "trust me, I know what I'm doing and so does Dean and…Cas…well Cas is a good fighter, he's not fully clued in on life yet…he's getting there though, he's going to want to come back in one piece"

Sunny glanced over her shoulder, watching as he made his way back into the kitchen backwards so he could send her a light smirk and a secret thumbs up.

Eating only seemed to last for a few minutes before they made their way into the study again, Sunny slowly stopped what she was doing and stared at them as they began getting their stuff together

"Are you guys leaving now?" there was a grumble of yes across the room "okay" she took a deep breath then rushed forward stopping in front of them "promise me you're going to come home in one piece. Promise me" she demanded

"We promise" Dean responded quietly, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he tucked her against him for a tight hug "we're going to come back in one piece and we'll have saved the world okay?" he sent her a small smile before she was tugged from his arms and into Sam's, they held onto each other tightly before they let go of one another "we'll uh…we'll get you out in the car Cas" Dean's eyes ran over the two before he, Sam and Bobby headed outside.

They remained silent for a few seconds, Castiel lifted his hand and brushed her tears away with his thumb, his head cocked to the side slightly as concern washed over his face

"I…I think I love you Sunny" the woman smiled lightly before stepping forward and pressing a soft kiss against his lips, her arms wrapped around his waist, her fingers locking around his white shirt

"I think I love you too".


	22. Chapter 22

Bobby sighed as he set the phone down. The boys had just phoned asking for his help, he was just worried about leaving Sunny on her own. Especially as she was scared for the boys, and because Lilly was downstairs. Sunny still hadn't spoke to her, the main reason being that Dean wouldn't let her, the other being she was just too scared. "Sunny" he shouted on the brunette, who quickly hurried into the study room.

"Yeah?" she asked leaning her side onto the doorframe.

"The boys need my help, do you think you'll be ok by yourself for a couple of days?" Sunny just nodded, her face blank. "You sure?"

"I'll be fine Bobby" she smiled at him before exciting the room. Bobby sighed and closed over the book he had been reading before Dean had called and got to his feet, he followed after the woman and found her sat at the kitchen table with a half empty mug between her hands "do you want something to eat before you leave?" she quickly got to her feet and began rushing around the kitchen grabbing food for him.

"Sunny, stop" he grabbed her arm making her stop, the cup fell to the floor smashing and sending coffee and sharp shards in all directions

"What Bobby? This is the first time they've called in months and it's for help, am I supposed to be happy at the fact they need you?" she let out a heavy sigh as Bobby dropped her arm letting her drop to the floor where she began picking up the pieces "you said it yourself that they're two of the best hunters you've ever known, plus they have Cass…and they only call on you when things…when things are really bad"

"Things aren't bad…they just need an extra hand getting the final ring…more hands means less time, Cass is nearly out of his angel mojo-"

"Oh well that just makes everything so much better doesn't it?" Sunny snapped, suddenly she let out a loud hiss of pain and stuck her bleeding thumb into her mouth "great, now I'm bleeding" she got to her feet and moved to the sink quickly to run a cold tap over it "will I be okay here on my own? What about…y'know…feeding Lilly?"

Bobby let out a low sigh as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, at his silence Sunny turned to look at him with wide eyes "Bobby?…How am I going to get her food…I can't let her starve Bobby!" she whispered harshly "I know what she did and I know it was wrong but she's still a human…I can't leave her for days without food"

"Sunny I understand that but do you think you can do it? I mean you haven't spoken to her since before…well you know" he shrugged slightly and scrunched his hand into a fist on the counter top "I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone but I can't take you with me Sunshine, it's safer here than out there" he got to his feet again and cleared his throat "I'm going to pack a few supplies for the trip, guns and the like" softly he wrapped a hand around each of Sunny's wrists and pulled her towards him so he could place a sweet, if slightly awkward, kiss on her forehead "everyone's going to be alright, you need to have some faith in us".

Sunny watched with a sad expression as Bobby made his way into his study and began packing things into a small duffel bag, she didn't want to be left alone, she didn't want to stay in Bobby's big, old, creepy, blood stained, probably being watched by all sorts of monsters including Michael and Lucifer house all alone. She was the type of woman that needed company but at the same time the trust Bobby was showing her made her want to stay, the old man trusted her not to run off and find away back to Arizona, plus he put up with her living at his house ninety percent of the time, she owed him to stay put.

"Alright sweetheart, that's me ready to go" he dropped his bag and accepted her tight hug "keep yourself safe, iron for ghosts, silver for everything else" he let go of her and pushed her back slightly before picking the duffel up again "alright, I've told other hunters I won't be around so you shouldn't get any calls on any of the other phones, we're just a phone call away, if you need us we'll come help you"

"Okay" Sunny nodded with watery eyes "tell the guys I said hey, tell Cass I miss him" he nodded then backed away from her and made his way through the house. Sunny followed him but stopped in the door frame watching as he loaded up his old truck then climbed into the drivers seat, he sent her a wave that she returned before the truck was brought to life and made its way out of Singers Scrap Yard.

Closing the front door over again Sunny was suddenly aware of just how quiet the house was, she moved quickly into the study where a small TV sat and switched it on, she couldn't shake the uneasiness that was washing over her body no matter how many times she shifted in her seat. Finally when she got comfortable there was a quiet banging, she froze, a list of a million things that it could be ran through her mind only stopping when she heard the quiet call of

"Bobby? Bobby I'm really hungry, can I eat now?"

Sunny got to her feet and crossed the room but stopped in the doorway, she chewed on her cardigan sleeve as she stared down the empty hallway "Bobby, seriously, I'm hungry" Sunny took a step forward but quickly moved back again, she knew she was supposed to ignore her but the quiet voice that called was the same voice she had known for ten years.

Cautiously she made her way down the hall, she stopped at the door and reached out for the handle, she stopped herself before grabbing it and tugging it open "oh thank god, hey, hi" Lilly was surprisingly friendly considering the way she was being treated, Sunny made her way down the stairs and dodged the clutter on the basement floor to stop in front of the huge iron bunker Bobby had made on a rare day off "Bobby?"

"Bobby's not here, it's uh…it's just me" Sunny informed her quietly, there was a moment of awkward silence and a thick tension in the air

"Hey Sunny" Lilly was quiet "how are you?"

"I'm…yeah….yeah" she couldn't even think of a way to respond, it hurt to think that at one point the other woman had been her best friend, they had shared everything together but now she felt like a stranger "I forgot to bring you some food, sorry, I can go get it now" she felt herself get flustered as she turned for the stairs

"WAIT! Sunny wait!" Sunny stopped and turned her head.

"Why?" she asked quietly "no" she shook her head "I'm going to go get your lunch, just sit tight" she headed for the stairs again but stopped with her foot on the bottom step, Lilly was still calling on her and each call was breaking down the wall

"I just want to talk to you, I know you must hate me and I know how much everyone else hates me but they never gave me the chance to explain myself, I never got the chance to tell everyone, tell you, why I did it. All I have in here is time to think and all I've done is think about how I stabbed you in the back, please…just hear me out, just once"

"Why should I?" Sunny tried to remain strong, she knew Bobby was going to mad that she'd even gone down to the basement, he'd probably be even angrier if he came back and found her sitting chatting to Lilly like nothing had happened

"Because I want to apologise to you, we've been friends for so long Sunshine and I just fucked you over like it was nothing, I need to say my piece to you so you know it wasn't my intentions for you to get hurt"

"I…I don't know Lilly" Sunny shook her head again before glancing at the iron door and away again, in her heart she knew that Lilly had already won but her brain was demanding she walked away, that she walked away and left the bitch to rot in her iron prison without a single friend in the world.

"Please Sunny?" her voice was soft as she called one last time "if you really, really don't want to talk to me then fine just walk away and leave me down here but if there's even one little bit of you that misses us being best friends then please, please just sit for two minutes"

Sunny slowly made her way towards the door, grabbing a chair and dragging it behind her as she went "oh, thank you so much Sunny, thank you". She stopped in front of the door and dropped down into the chair, staring up at it with a stern look, she didn't really know what Lilly could say that would ever make what happened okay.

"I'm listening"

"I…I knew about Sam being Lucifer's vessel, Lucifer himself had appeared to me and he asked me where you were, that you were a key role in getting Sam to say yes and that he wanted you, he wanted to recruit you…I told him that I couldn't tell him, that I wouldn't…" she began hiccupping letting Sunny know that the woman was in tears "he said he was going to rip my skin off bit by bit and pour salt in the wounds and that at the end of every day he'd put me back together and do it all over again until I told him…so I did it, I told him where you were" Sunny scoffed loudly, she wanted to leave, she didn't want to hear this story anymore "but- but the angels were after you too, I figured if I told Zachariah where you were the angels and demons would find you at the same time and cancel each other out…I didn't think either of them would get you or hurt you, I didn't mean any of it, I'm so sorry, you have to believe me please" the sound of heavy tears filled the basement making Sunny's heart hurt.

Slowly the woman got to her feet and wrapped her fingers around the door lock, she paused briefly, wondering if what she was doing was the right thing but she still spun the lock opening the door. There was a moment where nothing happened before the door was pulled open slowly, revealing Lilly in the doorway, her hair in an untidy bun and her face stripped of make up, her eyes were red from crying but there was a slightly disbelieving look across her face "you believe me?" she sniffed quietly

"You've been my best friend for ten years, of course I do" Sunny cried softly before the women hugged tightly, they swayed slightly as Lilly continued to apologise and Sunny continued to tell her everything was okay, that when the boys got home she would explain everything and things could go back to being as normal as was possible in their world. They broke apart after a few minutes and wiped at their tear stained cheeks "lets go upstairs" they held hands as they made they made their way towards the stairs "I'll make us something nice".

Suddenly a ripping pain tore through Sunny's skull, she dropped Lilly's hand and grabbed her head. Quickly she fell onto her knees and held her hands out in front of her, staring at her blood covered skin "Lilly?" she asked slowly as she looked up to the other woman who was walking around her, she spotted the bloody hammer in Lilly's hands before looking down to her own again

"You're so fucking gullible Sunshine" Lilly laughed nastily "a couple of tears and a I'm so sorry and you're a puddle of mud, enjoy you're last few hours because you're probably going to die down here" Lilly looked around and pulled a face "how unfortunate, anyway, I'm leaving, can't risk being hunted down can I?"

"Lilly, Lilly wait, don't do this" there was a moment of hesitation before the hammer was raised and brought down again with a dull thud. Sunny could just make out Lilly dropping the hammer and running up the stairs, she gripped her head again trying to stop the blood from running into her eyes making her blurry vision worse. She began coughing blood onto the basement floor as she crumpled slightly, both hands flat on the ground as she desperately tried to drag herself towards the steps, as she crawled her phone fell from her pocket and clattered on the ground.

She grabbed the phone in her shaky hands and found Bobby's name in her phone book, it rang loudly for a minute before going to voicemail. The phone was thrown at the wall as she began to cry quietly, she shuffled towards the steps again only to be overcome by dizziness forcing her onto the floor. Her eyes closed over and there was nothing.

"Is she going to be alright? We need to head out soon" Dean Winchester's attempt at a low whisper was the first thing Sunny heard as she came back into consciousness "you guys could just stay here Bobby, me and Sammy'll be alright and we got Cass"

"Some help I'm going to be" Castiel was the next voice she heard "I've got no powers, it's the day of reckoning and I'm useless" Sunny rolled onto her back and let out a soft sigh "she's waking up" she heard chairs scrape back across the wooden floors then opened her eyes, she blinked a few times before pushing herself slowly into a seated position. The room was still spinning slightly and there was a constant thumping pain inside her skull but she was alive, at least she had that to be thankful for.

The men were scattered out around the room, Sam, Dean and Bobby sat around the desk staring at her and Castiel sat on a pile of books with an unhappy look across his face but staring at her none the less. She looked between them before getting onto her feet shakily and moved towards the desk, hugging each of them tightly when she reached them

"I'm glad you guys are alive" she whispered quietly trying to ignore the elephant in the room, the elephant being Lilly and the fact that she was gone. A soft cough from across the room caught her attention and she turned to stare at Castiel, she crossed the room towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him down from the books. They stood in an embrace for a few minutes before a throat being cleared broke them apart, they kept each others gazes as they held hands.

"As touching as this is we've still got a nut job on the run that could easily get all of us killed and an apocalypse to stop" Dean let out a quiet sigh and sat his hands on his waist as he glanced around the room "this might be the last time we're ever stood in this room" he let out a small, worried smile "I'm just trying to put the fear into you guys" behind him there was a thud that everyone turned to stare at.

In front of Bobby on his desk sat a camera that Sunny figured hadn't seen the light of day in years.

"Everybody get in" he muttered in a gruff voice, he began pressing buttons as everyone moved into the centre of the room. Castiel on the end with his fingers wrapped around Sunny's, next to her Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Sam was next to him with his arm around his brothers neck. None of them could muster a smile until Bobby stood himself directly in front of the brothers, there was only a few seconds before the flash went off blinding all of them.

They didn't say anything as they made their way out of Bobby's house in single file, they all knew what they were getting themselves into and they all knew it could possibly be the last time they ever saw each other. It was getting to everyone but no one was brave enough to be the first to admit their fears, even Sunny who was prone for bursting into tears anytime one of the men around her did anything stupid was silent, her head resting lightly on Castiel's shoulder as Bobby's van made it's way out of Singers Scrap Yard.

"Where are we going Bobby?" Sunny asked finally after half an hour of silent driving, the older man didn't say anything for a few minutes but she didn't rush him, he had been Sam and Dean's father since John had died.

"The devils in Detroit" he replied gruffly "Cass…" he peered at the fallen angel in the mirror "what are…" he licked his top lip "do you think this will work? What are Sam's chances?"

"To hold Lucifer Sam would need to consume more demon blood than he's ever done before, almost two gallons-"

"So we're going to have to drain two demons?" Bobby shook his head as a grim look fell across his face "is he going to die Castiel? Will this be the last time I ever see my boy?" Castiel glanced at Sunny in desperate hope of some help with an answer, on some level Sunny knew he had to know that Sam was going to die…he was going to throw himself into Lucifer's cage, he was going to sacrifice himself so the rest of the world could survive, there was no way Sam was going to come out of that in one piece.

"Uh" Castiel started "he's going to throw himself into Lucifer's cage…I'm…I'm sorry?" unfortunately his comfort came out more as a question as he placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder "we should find some demons soon, the blood has to be fresh" as Castiel sat back into his seat Bobby brought his cell phone from his pocket and called Dean, Sunny chose not to invade in their final moments and kept herself distracted with the wound across her skull.

After a few hours of driving the van rolled to a stop outside an old, wooden house. Bobby grabbed his shotgun from the seat beside him and turned to glance into the back of the van "you two stay here, we don't need anymore casualties" the man clambered from the van, slamming the door over behind him. Through the windscreen Sunny watched as Sam and Dean joined him, they hugged and it didn't even look like Dean was uncomfortable, before they made their way inside the house.

"Are you prepared for the apocalypse Sunshine?" the sombre tone of Castiel's voice pulled Sunny from her trance, she glanced at him with wide, afraid eyes. She wasn't ready to die, she never married, she never had children, she never got that job she wanted or got the chance to tell her family that she was sorry and that she loved them, there was so much she wanted, no, needed to do before a family feud up above took everything away from her. She had faith in Sam, of course she did, but Castiel's obvious doubts in the plan bit at her throat, making her afraid again.

Before she got the chance to answer him Bobby was climbing back into the front seat, there was a light blood splatter across his flannel shirt but he said nothing as he backed the van back out onto the road and headed for Detroit.

In front of them was an apartment block, three stories high and looking exactly like the rest of the apartment blocks running up and down the streets but inside the top floor of this block the devil was waiting. He was waiting, ready for the brothers because he always knew, he knew how what move they were going to pull before they made it and he knew the end of the fight before it even began.

Finally the group turned away from the apartment, their eyes washing over everyone else around them. They were silent because nobody knew what to say, there were words that had to be said but nobody wanted to be the first to say them, after a moment it was Sam to break the dark mood with a quiet sigh

"I uh, I guess I should go drink the uh…the demon juice" he motioned to the trunk of the impala with his thumb "look…I just, if this goes wrong-" he was cut off by the groups sudden out bursts of 'don't talk like that' and 'if you don't believe in your own plan how are we supposed too?' he shook his head with a sigh "guys seriously…" he glanced down to his feet then back up again as he pulled Bobby in for a hug, they didn't say anything until they broke apart again, he looked to Castiel and moved towards him with a hand held out "take care of these guys for me" they shook hands

"You know that isn't possible" Sam laughed quietly

"Humour me man"

"Oh that's right, I'm supposed to lie" Sam laughed again "good luck Sam" a grim look fell across both their faces before they looked to Sunny who had began sniffling quietly, he opened his arms for her but she turned away from him the tears building a little quicker

"You know I have to do this Sunny, I need to save the planet" she braved a glance at him but felt like a child as she burst into tears "come on, everything…everything will be fine okay? I'm going to go in there and kick Lucifer's ass-"

"And then you're going to throw yourself into the cage with him, who knows how long it's going to take us to find a way to get you out without letting Lucifer out as well. Just don't do it Sam, if you say yes you're playing right into his hands-"

"And if I say no everybody dies" he sighed heavily before grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him "I don't want you guys to come after me, when I'm down there I need to stay there. I just…you don't need to be blood to be family, I can't go into this knowing that you hate me for taking you away from your real family…"

"Then I don't forgive you!" Sunny cried collapsing against his chest, he was quick to wrap his arms around in a tight hug "I don't forgive you and I still hate you for it, everyday I wake up and try to think of ways to make you as miserable as you made me. I don't even blame Dean just you, you're the smart one" she hiccupped and stood back from him "now you can't go kill yourself, I don't forgive you so you can't"

She seemed to melt into Castiel's arms as he pulled her against him, she wailed loudly for a second before burying her face into his chest to muffle the sounds "I just don't want him to die Cass" she mumbled softly, she turned in Castiel's arms so she could see Sam stood with a sad expression across his face "I forgive you, please be safe"

"You start swinging the second he gets in there and you keep swinging until he's damn near dead" the sadness with laced thickly within Bobby's words "I'll see you around kid, you better down that demon juice while its still warm" Sam nodded and moved towards the back of the impala, Dean followed seconds later and everyone left them to say their goodbyes alone. They were the only two people Sunny knew that had literally died for each other, she knew that Dean would never just leave Sammy down in that cage, she felt the tears start up again as they hug tightly like it would the last time they had the chance. Sunny turned away as Sam lifted one of the large containers of demon blood to his lips "we uh, we better stay down here, it ain't going to be safe up there, probably won't safe out here neither but-" he was cut off by the trunk slamming shut, there was a smirk across Sam's face as he wiped his lips

"Lets do this" his voice was lower, angrier as he stormed past the group completely forgetting that Dean was going with him, there was a moment silence as they rushed into the apartment, no one said anything until the first gun shot went off.

They lost track of time, maybe it was only a few minutes they waited but it felt like hours, the entire time spent in silence until the ring of Bobby's cell phone cut the tension, he fumbled for it quickly and sat it against his ear "Dean? Dean are you okay? Did the plan work?" his face fell even further before he took off in a run towards the apartment, Sunny and Castiel were quick to follow him as he entered the building and up to the third floor.

Around them the vessels of dead demons littered the floor and then laying up against one of the walls they found Dean, a few cuts scattered across his face as he clutched his shoulder "what happened?" Bobby asked as Sunny rushed past him and dropped at Dean's side, immediately helping to put his shoulder back into place

"Sammy said yes, I thought he'd won be time I even got up to the floor, he had the cage open but…but it wasn't him and Lucifer…he got Sam" his eyes were watering as Sunny helped him back onto his feet "then they beat the crap out of me and he kept laughing, saying he knew it was going to happen and that Sam was always going to say yes"

"Where did they go boy?" Bobby asked in a panicked tone "tell me you didn't just let him leave wearing your brother like a prom suit, tell me you didn't let him go" when Dean didn't respond he turned away and tugged his hat from his head "I knew this was a bad plan, but I let you go through with it" he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose to hide that he was going to cry "we gotta go find him before he hurts himself or someone else".


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

The group wandered the streets for half an hour, Bobby and Dean walking ahead of them while Sunny and Castiel wandered behind them. Sunny was bubbling quietly, she knew Castiel didn't know what he was supposed to do but he was doing good by simply holding her hand. As they walked they stopped outside an electronics store to watch the scenes unfolding around the world on each of the television screens. Dean began muttering under his breath before turning to look at the couple

"You gotta have something up your sleeve Cass, you need to tell me what we can do to stop this" he grunted angrily "we can't just give up now" the rage with clear in his voice and in the way his face contorted, he pointed in the angels direction "tell me what I'm supposed to do now" his voice broke down slightly as he turned away

"I suggest we find the nearest liquor store and drink it" Sunny punched his arm with a sigh "what? The world is ending, I have no powers, Sam is Lucifer, Adam is Michael…there is nothing we can do. If I have to die I want to be drunk so I can't feel anything"

"THE WORLD IS NOT ENDING!" Dean roared loudly "WE CAN STILL STOP THIS" angrily he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and went through his contacts stopping when he found the one he was looking for, it was a number he didn't call often but he needed his help.

"Stull Cemetery" was the first two words from Chucks mouth, Chuck was a prophet who had been instructed by the angels to write 'The Winchester Gospels' essentially a new bible for the new world

"Did you know it was going to end like this?" Dean asked quietly, his eyes filling with tears again as silence filled the other end of the line "don't write your ending just yet because the world is not ending you hear me? I'm going to stop this" he ended the called and rushed back towards the impala.

"DEAN!" Sunny cried violently "DEAN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" her voice broke slightly as she called on him, no way was she losing both Winchester brothers in the same night, she wasn't sure her heart could take the loss "DEAN PLEASE STOP!" he slowed down and for a second she actually believed he was going to turn and tell them where he was going but instead he broke into a full speed run, vanishing around a corner before the impala reversed and sped off down the street.

Quickly the group clambered into Bobby's van and gave chase, Bobby was trying to remain as calm as possible but Sunny had seemingly broke down into a mess of tears and hiccups. Castiel was holding her, trying to use what he'd learnt from TV in a real life situation but nothing was working.

"They're both going to die aren't they Castiel?" her hands were locked onto his forearms as she sat up, mascara stains on her cheeks as she was tossed around the van during the high speed pursuit, the former angel smiled softly before pressing a gentle kiss against her mouth

"We're all going to die"

"Idgit" came in a quiet mumble from the front seat "he's heading back to Kansas".

"Sunny" Castiel's voice was low as he caught her attention, she turned to look at him with wide eyes and a sad expression "you shouldn't be so upset" his hand cupped her cheek softly "when this is over we shall return to heaven, we'll still be together when this is over" carefully he pulled her forward for a kiss but just as their lips were about to touch Bobby drove over a pothole in the road so their heads knocked together roughly "oh god" Castiel groaned leaning away covering his head with his palm, Sunny was leaning the other way covering her eye.

Her last regret was going to be not sleeping with him while she had the chance, she was going to die now and she'd never know what sleeping with an angel was like. She didn't want to say she was in love with him, she still didn't know him that well nor were they an "official" couple but she cared for him and it was nice to hear that he cared for her in the same way.

After a little while the van rolled to a stop, through the front window Sunny could see the impala and Dean stood just in front of it, his hands shoved into his pockets as he spoke with Lucifer and Michael. Castiel caught her attention to her side though as he grabbed an old beer bottle and began pouring a concoction inside, he tore some material from her shirt much to her protest then shoved it into the bottle to make some sort of Molotov cocktail.

The three of them tumbled from the van and Castiel was the first to rush forward, he stopped just a bit beyond Dean

"Hey. Assbutt" he called loudly catching everyone's attention, they all stared at him with the same confused and almost ashamed look over the crappy insult but he paid no notice and launched the cocktail at Michael who immediately burst into flames

"Assbutt? Really?" Dean asked quickly while despite the situation Sunny was giggling quietly from her place next to Bobby

"Did you just Molotov my brother?" Lucifer asked in an angry tone, he took a step towards Castiel who stepped back with an awkward smile as he muttered a quite 'well…no'. With a snap of Lucifer's fingers Castiel was suddenly gone, the only thing left were the falling bits of skin and the blood left from the explosion.

A scream tore from Sunny's throat before it clenched shut, she felt her legs give way but Bobby was quick to grab her before she dropped onto the grass. Her eyes were yet to leave the spot where Castiel had been stood, his blood and skin scattered around them just making everything ten times worse, she felt like she couldn't breathe, she didn't need to know that she loved him to know that they would have been together forever, even in her head it sounded cheesy but she knew it was true.

She was pulled from her day dream by a splattering of blood across her face, she opened her eyes quickly and gazed down over herself before taking deep, panicked breaths. Her entire body began shaking as she glanced to her side and found Bobby pale white and completely still, his neck twisted to the point it had snapped and next to him lay his gun still smoking. Quickly she turned away and doubled over as she threw up, she dropped onto her knees as she tried to clear her mind in even the slightest.

Behind her she could hear voices being throw back and forwards before a loud smash caught her attention, she spun quickly nearly toppling back into her own vomit, watching as Sam or Lucifer slowly wrapped his hands around Dean's jacket and lifted him from his place in the impala's windscreen.

"Sammy, don't worry, I'm here" Dean mumbled loudly "don't worry about anything" the look across Sam's face just seemed to darken before a smirk fell across his face, one hand moved to sit around Dean's neck who immediately began clawing at it, desperate for air.

"Sunny, Sunny, Sunny" he shook his head with a smile that made her skin crawl "I don't want to kill you Sunny" his face became straight "you understand me, the reasons why I do these things, why it needs to be done. You'll never admit it out loud but I know" his voice was soft as he spoke to her, an almost thoughtful look across his face. It didn't matter that her brain was telling her that it was Lucifer saying these things, her eyes were looking at Sam "just tell me you understand and I'll spare you, we could rule this world together"

"Are you serious?" her words were choked out between fear and a disbelieving laugh "you want us to rule this world together because I get you?" Sunny had no idea where this attitude was coming from and it scared her, you don't shit talk the devil. She stepped back stumbling over Bobby's body and let out a whimper "let him go and we'll talk"

Lucifer glanced at the man almost passed out in his hold before letting go of him, Sunny watched as he dropped to the floor gasping for air "if you save me you need to save Bobby and Dean and Castiel"

"But my brother wronged me, he wronged our father. He rebelled but he wasn't sent to serve out his life in hell, why should he be saved again?"

Suddenly a gun shot filled the air, no one moved for a moment before Lucifer glanced down at Dean who dropped the gun in his hand, it was just a regular pistol that he had to have known wouldn't have harmed the monster in front of him "really Dean?" Lucifer was quick to drag the man back up the side of the Impala then slam him against it roughly, he pulled his fist back before slamming into Dean's face "Sam can feel every punch, your brother is going to feel the snapping of your bones, every. Single. One" suddenly the punches were rolling from both sides not giving Dean the chance to attempt to defend himself, there was nothing Sunny could do but stand back and watch, she tried screaming 'stop' but that just seemed to make the monster angrier.

Just as suddenly as the vicious punches began they stopped, one of Lucifer's hands slipped back to Dean's throat while the other was raised back in a fist, readying itself for the final blow. From her distance Sunny could see the disfigurement across Dean's face, she could see the blood mixed with tears, she wanted to go and hold him, to tell him it was okay but if she even attempted to move Lucifer was going to kill her

"Don't worry Sammy, I'm here, I'm never going to leave you" Dean mumbled through bloody, swollen lips. Sunny watched as silence fell over the three, she couldn't tell what was happening until she spotted Sam's fist slowly unfurling, she burst into loud, wailing cries, Sam had Lucifer.

"I've got him Dean, don't worry" quickly Sam chucked the four rings onto the ground and they all watched as it opened a hole in the grass "I'm so sorry" the wind began blowing Sam's hair around his face as he made his way towards the hole slowly, ready to throw himself in.

From that moment everything moved in slow motion, Sunny ran towards where Dean was sat on the floor, slumped against his car. Michael appeared once again, grabbing onto Sam to stop him from falling, he was talking but Sunny couldn't hear a thing. She pulled Dean against her in a tight hold as Sam wrapped his hands around Michael's arm and pulled him with him.

And then they were gone. The hole closed up and it was like nothing had happened, the only proof were the deaths of her family and the bloodied man crying against her chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

There was a silence over Stull Cemetery, the sort of silence that could consume a man or drive him to madness. Sunny wasn't sure which one Dean was feeling as they kneeled together on the spot where Sam had just vanished beneath the surface. His leather jacket was thrown across both of their shoulders as he held her against him, using her to stop him from falling to the ground and trying to dig his way through the earth after Sam. They were both quiet, the only sounds were the quiet sniffles they were both letting out.

Dean covered his eyes quickly as he seemed to crumple into Sunny's arms, she wrapped an arm around his head trying to shield him from the world while the other rubbed soft circles into his broad shoulders. They were the last soldiers, the only survivors and now they only had each other but Sunny was trying to hold herself together for Dean's sake, he was truly alone now, while she couldn't see her family she knew they were alive in Arizona…Dean…Dean was the last of his bloodline, the single, stand alone Winchester.

They must have been sat for hours, neither of them speaking, neither of them moving. Darkness had fallen at some point sending a cool breeze across them, Sunny only noticed though when Dean pulled her closer, his subconscious need to keep her safe was still working.

"Dean?" Sunny's voice broke as she spoke for the first time in what felt like days, she cleared her throat before starting again "Dean…we…I know that you don't want to leave here but…we need to make some arrangements for Bobby" a lump formed in her throat just thinking about the man who had accepted her into his home with open arms and treated her like a member of his family without question "I can make s-some calls and, and we can…I'll uh, I'll drive his van back to the yard-" she cut herself off as Dean looked at her, one eyes totally closed over and the other blood shot but completely out of tears "oh sweetheart" she whispered, slowly ran her fingers over the cuts along his face "come on"

Sunny slowly got to her feet taking the leather jacket with her, she tugged it around her shoulders and held it closed over her chest with one hand. Dean didn't move, didn't even look at her. Sunny didn't want to rush him, she didn't want to pressure him into doing anything he didn't want to do, Dean Winchester was a violent man at the best of times but push him when he's having an emotional blackout? She didn't even want to think about what he'd do.

He sighed heavily before resting back on his knees, he sat for a few seconds then shakily got to his feet. Sunny sat her hand lightly on his shoulder before letting it slip downwards to take a hold of his hand, she ran her thumb across his grazed knuckles as they slowly made their way towards the battered impala.

"Look at my baby" Dean muttered quietly "look what he did to you" he ran his free hand over the dents then shook his head, suddenly he tugged himself from Sunny and limped towards where Bobby's stone, cold body lay in the grass "Bobby" he whispered "I'm so sorry"

Sunny kept her distance, fighting her heart against comforting him as he dropped onto his knees again weeping over Bobby's body, it was the second father Dean had lost in just over five years. She tuned out his painful cries with a tune in her head, it probably seemed insensitive but she wasn't sure how much more pain she could handle. Suddenly the of flapping wings caught her attention, she turned and gasped loudly when she found Castiel stood a small distance behind her.

At first she wasn't sure how to react, they stared at each other for a few minutes, sadness etched across Castiel's handsome features as confusion filled Sunny's. In a sudden burst of energy she quickly struggled to push her arms through the leather jacket sleeves so it wouldn't fall as she ran towards him only stopping when he didn't seem to reflect her excitement. Sunny skidded on the dust mud as she came to a halt in front of him, his eyes ran over her, head to toe then went to her eyes again.

"Cass?" she questioned quietly, unsure if he was actually stood in front of her or if he was a fragment of her emotional state "Castiel are you really here?" her eyes began watering, her lips trembled and her entire body began to shake as he nodded "oh god" a large smile broke out on her face before she attempted to hug him, she stopped when he raised an arm to keep her at a distance "Castiel?"

He brushed past her, knocking her slightly with his shoulder as he walked swiftly towards Dean who still hadn't noticed Castiel's presence in the cemetery. When the angel stopped at his side Dean finally noticed and glanced upwards, Castiel pressed two fingers against the kneeling mans forehead healing him completely.

Dean began touching his face, checking that everything was in the right place and that there was no scaring but his face was exactly as it had been before the show down. Slowly he got to his feet and glanced to Sunny who was still stood, hurt over Castiel's rejection.

"My powers have been returned" Castiel told them in the same monotone voice he'd had before his experiences with the Winchester's, before he had fallen in love and been loved in return "I have been given a second chance" he looked to Sunny "I won't make the same mistakes I made the first time"

Sunny let out a loud cry, she felt like her heart had been torn right out of her chest, she wasn't sure if it'd been better for him to die loving her or to return to earth claiming she was a mistake, she leant against the impala watch him through hazy eyes as he bent over Bobby and pressed two fingers against his forehead, there was a second of nothing before Bobby sat up taking a deep gulp of air.

Quickly he began patting himself down, checking his body the way Dean had just moments early before he met the angels gaze "you have been given a second chance Bobby". Castiel glanced around, his eyes stopping on Sunny as she silently pleaded him to rethink his choices, begging him to rebel again but he simply spread his wings and vanished from the cemetery.

"Are you sure it's safe to be driving with the windscreen in this condition?" Sunny asked quietly, she didn't miss Dean jump at the sudden break in the silence, he didn't reply right away then he turned the stereo down

"What?"

"I said is it safe to drive with the windscreen all smashed up?" she pushed herself into a seated position, the backseat had been her home for the past couple of hours as she lay in white noise, she'd blocked out Dean's attempt at quiet chatter and she'd blocked out the stereo but she needed to talk now.

"Probably not but it's late, there shouldn't be many cars" he was quiet for a moment "thank you for not rushing me back there…I uh, I appreciate it" he cleared his throat, obviously feeling awkward as he thanked her "if you want to talk about what…uh, I mean if you need to talk about what happened today…or with Cass, I'm…I uh, I'm here"

"Thanks Dean, I hope you know that you can come to me"

They fell into silence again before Castiel suddenly appeared in the passenger seat, Sunny and Dean both let out a shout of surprise before Dean nearly drove them off the road, he swerved though and managed to keep them straight.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't just show up when a guys driving, I could have killed us Cass!" Dean snapped angrily "what do you want?" he calmed down, his voice low and scarily casual "I thought you haul assed back to heaven, thought you were taking this second chance thing serious? You rebelled Cass, you got out and now you're back crawling up gods ass? He abandoned you, he abandoned all of us-"

"Your father abandoned you too Dean, did you stop searching for him or believing in him?" Dean let out an angry noise before shaking his head "you should be thankful, he gave us all second chances, a chance to live our lives correctly now that Michael and Lucifer are in the cage-"

"Sam's in there too Castiel, just because you don't give a rats ass about your brothers doesn't mean I don't either, we're different like that Cass, I care" suddenly the car swerved again and Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road, his knuckles turned white as he grasped the steering wheel tightly "you're a dick, you're giving up everything, this amazing life you could have had"

When Sunny let out a sigh Dean glanced to his side and found the passenger seat empty "SON OF BITCH!" he roared loudly, his fists knocking against the steering wheel one after the other. He kept his gaze on the empty side until Sunny pulled the door open and slipped inside, she close the door over behind her and buckled herself in.

Dean quickly put the car into drive again and took them out onto the road, they glanced to each other with sad, sorry expressions across both faces. With a soft sigh Sunny reached forward and turned the radio up, the breeze blowing in threw the cracks of the windscreen seemed to carry the words with it.

_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done._

* * *

the end but don't worry i have a sequel coming up :)


End file.
